Goidte Chuimhneacháin
by Aileen-Snape
Summary: Snape has a twin sister? What happens when she returns to Hogwarts with the memories of what really happened during the first war? And just what does she have to do with the marauders? Starts in GoF but spends time in the 70's. AU! JP/OC, SB/?, LE/?
1. Prolog

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! The characters I write these stories about belong to talented people like JK Rowling and/or Joss Whedon. I only own my muse – sometimes I think she owns me – and my computer.

Author's Notes: This story is set in book 4 (Goblet of Fire) and is completely AU!

888

"We've got to get out of here." Harry stated, his scar itching painfully.

"Why?" Cedric asked, approaching the younger wizard who started to cry out in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Get back to the cup!" Harry cried, his legs buckling under the pain in his head.

Just then Cedric became aware of another presence in the dark graveyard. Raising his wand in defense he called, "-who are you?"

"Kill the spare!" Came the hissing answer.

"Avada Kedavra!" Another voice cried and a green light shot out of the wand, barely missing the intended target by several hairs.

Cedric landed painfully on the ground, a body pressed against him as she had fallen on top of him. "How did you get here?" The feminine voice above him asked.

"Cup was a portkey." He answered.

She nodded, "-grab it, Potter and go get Dumbledore." And then her presence on top of him was gone.

"Sariah?" The wizard who sent the unforgiveable curse said his tone and his body stunned at the sight of the witch in front of him.

She tipped her head in a mocking fashion. "Wormtail." She greeted.

"Kill her!" Cried the bundle in the stunned wizard's arms.

Before Wormtail could think about hexing her like Voldemort wanted, Sariah sent a silent stupefy hex at the standing wizard. As he was falling she chanced a look at 'the spare' to find that he'd yet to move to help Harry like she'd directed. "Are you deaf? Or just stupid?" She yelled at the teen dressed in yellow and black.

She felt the air around them turn dangerous as the object in Wormtail's arms maneuvered himself out of the frozen grip to grab a hold of the fallen wand. "Crucio!" He cried, his wand pointing at Sariah – who just barely missed being hit by ducking out of the way. She raced towards the teen who had barely escaped death.

"C'mon!" She directed grabbing his arm in a bruising grip, pulling him to his feet and dragged him away from the hexing wizard stopping only when they reached Harry. "Accio Cup!" She cried, Harry touching her arm as she grabbed the cup with her free hand.

Landing in the familiar fields of Hogwarts, cheers began as the end of the tournament brought the two victors to the front.

"Are you stupid or don't you listen to directions?" Sariah yelled at the still dazed teen.

"Miss. Snape?" Dumbledore questioned as another voice queried, "Sariah?"

"Evening Headmaster." She said simply, her dark eyes never leaving Albus' blue orbs. "Severus."

Albus smiled softly, "-what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort is trying to come back to full power." She answered simply. "The cup was a portkey to get Potter alone."

Before anyone could say anything more Minerva cried, "Petrificus Totalus!" Causing the surprisingly unaware Professor Moody to fall flat on his face as he had been trying to sneak away from the group.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." Sariah greeted the older witch.

"Good evening, Miss. Snape." Minerva echoed, her Scottish bur coming out. "Professor Moody, or who ever he is, was the last to see the cup." She explained to the small group of people surrounding the cup that was on the ground between Harry, Sariah and Cedric. The students, who were spectators to the tournament, were miraculously kept in the stands by the other professors.

"Wait." Harry said. "Two Snapes?"

"That generally happens when you have twins, Mr. Potter." Severus retorted tartly.

"Sounds like someone else we knew, doesn't it Severus." Sariah quipped. "You'd think that the general education would have gotten a bit better since the seventies." She gestured towards the sandy haired teen. "Take this one; he couldn't seem to follow simple directions."

Severus smirked, "Well to be fair –"

"When have you ever wanted to be fair to dunderheads?" She interrupted, an eye brow raised in a silent challenge.

"Well, never." He answered, but held up a hand to halt her tangent. "He is only 17 and hasn't been in life threatening situations like you have."

"Sariah Snape!" A happy but stern voice behind her called. "How dare you not visit after leaving Hogwarts and with you being in my house and all?"

"Pomona." Sariah greeted, turning to face the shorter witch with short curly gray hair and bright hazel orbs. "I would've visited, but I've been abroad." She explained, noticing that the witch still looked the same.

"Wait you were in Hufflepuff?" Cedric finally said.

Sariah grinned, "Gotta have the 'puff."

Pomona smiled. "She was by far my favorite student. She showed so much talent in Herbology. I haven't come across another student, with maybe the exception of Neville Longbottom with as much talent."

Harry spoke up again, "-so wait. Professor Snape was in Slytherin and you were in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes." Sariah drew out. "Threw the marauders off, didn't it Sev?"

Severus drawled, "-it didn't take much to throw them off, now did it?"

"How did you know where to find us?" Harry suddenly asked, realizing that she'd just appeared in time to save Cedric and then got them both out of the situation.

Sariah looked uncomfortable for a moment as she glanced at her brother and then at Albus. "Old magick." She finally answered. Before Harry could press for more details she continued, "-and not something that should be openly discussed in a public place."

"Sariah. Severus." Albus cut in. "Shall we head to my office?" The twins nodded. "Minerva, please contact the Ministry, I think they'll want to take this imposter to Azkaban. Also please search the castle to see if Alastor is here somewhere."

"Of course." Minerva agreed.

Once in the Headmaster's office, he looked at the twins. "Would you like to explain what happened to lead up to this 'old magick' you alluded to?"

Sariah frowned, but looked away as she began her story.

End of prolog


	2. September 1974

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 1

Author's Notes: This is completely AU!

888

_September 1974_

"Are you sure you want to do this Lily?" Sariah asked softly. "This is definitely going above and beyond the call of friendship."

"Oh, stop it." Lily tisked. "Of course I want to do this."

They were currently sitting in an unused classroom, a simmering cauldron between them as they sat on the floor. Their house cloaks were hanging over the only two chairs in the room, their rucksacks forgotten near the door, their sleeves were rolled up to their elbows and their ties were loosened.

Sariah nodded and Lily began mixing the final ingredients for the potion while Sariah started the spell work.

"I, Sariah Snape, of sound body and mind bind my life and magic to Lily Paige Evans. Old mages please bless this friendship and make us sisters in blood and magic. I swear to always stand at her side, my faith and love never wavering. I promise to stand in Lily's place if I cannot protect her and promise to watch over her children." She lifted the silver bladed knife and cut a simple cut on her left palm, her blood spilling into the potion. "Sanctify a connection to tie us together in times of struggle and happiness and let nothing sever it. So mote it be."

"I, Lily Paige Evans, of sound mind and body bind my life and magic to Sariah Snape. Old mages please bless this friendship and make us sisters in blood and magic." Lily began softly, but with conviction. Accepting the knife she continued her promise to Sariah. "I swear to be here for her always, protecting her in trying times and promise to stand in her place if I am unable to protect her." She started a cut on her left hand. "I promise to watch over her brother, Severus Snape, and love him as I love Sariah." Her blood dripped into the now smoking cauldron. "Sanctify our connection, tie us together in times of struggle and happiness and let nothing sever it. So mote it be."

The cauldron bubbled and popped showing flashes of what happened between them to bring them to this moment. The moment they first met in primary school, growing up slowly as the three of them became fast friends. They saw their walks to the local market and hot summer days swimming in the community pool. They saw Lily standing up for the Snape twins when other kids would taunt and tease them for being different, but in return saw Sariah stand up for Lily when Petunia and her friends would tease her.

It showed them growing older and getting their Hogwarts letters. The three had been excited and spent the day goofing off together. They saw how sad Lily was that her sister Petunia pushed her away for being different and how Sariah and Severus would comfort her. They saw each other first experience with the Sorting hat.

'_You've a knowledge that calls to Rowena Ravenclaw's house, but a bravery that needs to be explored. You're very loyal and yet you're cunning and ambitious.' The hat whispered into Lily's ear. 'You could do well in all houses. Times can be trying, but remember that you have got a good heart that has plenty of room to grow so I will place you in…"Gryffindor!"_

'_You could be great in Slytherin of that I have no doubts. You're cunning and you've got a need to prove yourself worthy, but I see loyalty which calls to Hufflepuff. You've wisdom beyond your years and a certain need to learn more. Ravenclaw would be ideal for that, yes I see that.' The hat whispered into Sariah's ear. 'I will put you where your heart belongs…"Hufflepuff!"_

Their hands clasped together with the force of the spell which binded their prayers as the cauldron exploded and white light filled the room. Once the room returned to normal the girls looked at their clasped hands as they were the last thing in the room to stop glowing. "Wow." They breathed together, before pulling each other up and then hugging.

On their left wrists held a Celtic knot magical tattoo symbolizing never ending and the Claddagh was placed in the inside of their wrists symbolizing love, friendship and loyalty.

"So you and Potter?" Lily asked as they walked down the empty hallways together. They'd cleaned up the room and straightened their clothing, their ties were neatly retied and their robes were back on.

Sariah snorted, "-hardly and you know it. The wizard has been panting after you since you slammed the door in his face that first day on the train."

"Yes, I never understood that. You'd think he'd finally get the hint that I don't fancy him let alone like him." Lily mused. "I know you fancy him. Have since third year, though you've been fighting it because of how he treats Severus."

Sariah chose to remain quiet, especially seeing the bi-spectacle wizard and his friends were coming their way. They were laughing and joking with each other. Sirius and James seemed to be leading the group with Remus and Peter in the rear. They were quite the group, especially as Sirius and James were both loud and required a lot of attention, which Peter seemed all too willing to give them. And then there was Remus – quiet, sweet and mischievous Remus who was loyal and brave, but tended to fade into the background when things got too out of control.

"Lily!" James greeted cheerfully. "Snape."

"Potter." They greeted together. "At the risk of sounding like I care, which I don't, what happened to you?" Lily continued, her new tattoo itching lightly against her skin.

"Got into a bit of a scuffle with Snivellus, but I bested him easily." He boasted proudly. A loud slap was heard within the quiet hallway. "Lily?" He called, his hand cradling his burning cheek that was turning red from the slap, as she stormed off in the direction the group had come from.

"Why can't you leave him alone?" Sariah asked quietly. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"And what do you know about it, Snape?" Sirius questioned blocking her way as she tried to pass around them.

"I know that at nearing sixteen years of age you've not progressed mentally past the age of six with all the hateful name calling and pranks you pull." She spoke, her words coming out before she could think about it. "One might think with the way you single Severus out that you fancy him."

As if she stupefied the group they just stared at her as she walked away, her Hufflepuff robes billowing out in a slightly odd fashion for the willowy witch.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Sariah asked once she found her twin, Xenophilius and Lily. They were an odd mix, first meeting Xenophilius on the train first year. He and Severus became quick friends even though throughout the years Severus put up the front that he didn't like the slightly odd wizard.

"Fine." He answered softly, his black hair falling into his eyes.

Lily and Xenophilius watched as the twins talked with their eyes, Lily noting the similarities and differences between the pair. They both had inky black hair that had the appearance of looking greasy but it was actually baby-soft and very fine. Severus had dark onyx colored orbs and Sariah had dark hazel green, which had a tendency to change from a deep brown to more of a rich amber color to a dark green. They were both tall and thin, Sariah having more of a feminine curve though they were understated.

Severus had an aquiline nose that had been broken several times over their fifteen years of life and Sariah had softer features and she wasn't nearly as pale as her brother due to her time outside in the greenhouses. They were quite the duo and could be a formable pair when they were together and angry or if they feared for each other.

Sariah was amazing in Herbology and Severus excelled in Potions. Together they blew others away with their spell work, tied only with the marauders, Lily and Xenophilius. Xenophilius and Lily excelled further in charms, Sariah and Severus not mastering transfiguration quite like Xenophilius or Lily, but the four enjoyed defense against the dark arts class.

The next few days were strange for Sariah, Severus, Lily and Xenophilius. The marauders were making themselves scarce and oddly quiet when seen in the hallways. It worried most of the students, because that usually meant that they were planning a prank to end all pranks.

On a cool evening, Sariah and Severus walked the grounds one evening after supper, neither saying much verbally seeming to know what the other was thinking. Lily was spending time with Remus going over their notes for one of their shared classes; Xenophilius was off with a few fellow Ravenclaws leaving Sariah and Severus. The four were often found together and when it wasn't the three of them it was generally Lily and Sariah or Lily and Severus or Xenophilius and Severus or just the Snape twins.

"Severus?" Sariah asked softly.

"Yes?"

"What do you feel for Lily?" She asked carefully. She'd asked him when they were younger but he seemed to feel that the redhead was just a good friend to them both and hadn't wanted to ruin the friendship. But now they were older and she found herself wondering if Severus and Lily would make a good match. She heard from some of the older witches that you should marry your best friend – and who were better friends than Severus and Lily?

Severus paused, trying to organize his thoughts. "I feel many things for Lily." He answered honestly. "The strongest sentiment I have for her is the one I feel for you; a love that can only be felt for a sibling." He paused again. "I know she feels strongly for a wizard, I've seen it in her eyes and I know that she cares for me as if I were her brother."

It was on a bright Tuesday that found Sariah and Xenophilius in the library looking for a book to help write her charms essay that Xenophilius was helping her out with. OWL's were coming up in several months so she needed to start preparing for it, especially seeing as first term was ending in a few short weeks.

"Snape?" A calm voice from behind her said softly causing her to pause a moment, her fingers looking for the book she needed.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see bright hazel eyes watching her from behind his simple wire framed glasses. "Potter."

A hand ran through his messy hair. "Can we talk?" He asked causing her to shrug in response.

"I presumed we were." She commented sarcastically at his silence. She grabbed the book she was looking for and turned to face him. "Well?"

"You're Lily's best friend." He stated softly. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Sariah rolled her eyes, the book cradled in her arms. "Regardless of what you and Black believe not every witch here at Hogwarts wants to date you." She retorted. "Lily finds you boorish, conceded and a right git."

"Because of Snivellus?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Because you believe yourself better than those who aren't in Gryffindor."

"How can you say that?"

She hugged the book closer to her, trying to reign in some of her temper. "Because you pick on those you believe are inferior to you." She said softly.

"Snivellus gives as good as he gets." He tried to justify even though her words seemed to peg him in place.

"Yes, well, when people constantly throw hexes at you, you learn to fight back." She retorted snidely. "Ask yourself this, if Severus hadn't been sorted into Slytherin and put into another house – would you treat him the same?" She asked softly before she turned to walk away. "What makes me any different than him?"

She sat at her table next to Xenophilius; charming her long hair into a French braid to get it off the back of her neck, something Lily had taught her how to do and began reading the book she'd been looking for when James Potter interrupted her. She lost herself in the pages of the book and quiet conversation with the Ravenclaw wizard at her side, forgetting quickly about her confrontation with Potter.

"Do you think I'm boorish?"

Sariah bit back the surprised scream that threatened to escape her throat as she took several deep breaths before looking up at the hazel eyed wizard. "Why?" She questioned stonily. "You've never seemed to care either way what others think of you."

He sat down and placed his hands on the table in front of him barely sparing the wizard next to Sariah a second glance – even when the aforementioned wizard turned to Sariah to whisper something in her ear before packing up his things and leaving the library. "Do you think I'm boorish?"

"Yes, I do." She answered plainly after wishing Xenophilius a pleasant afternoon. "If you cared to open your eyes, Potter, you could plainly see that Lily fancies someone else." Before he could say anything she cut in, "-and, no, it's not Severus." She slammed the book closed, causing him to jump slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do."

"OWL's are months away." James pointed out following her up to Madam Pince's desk to check out the Charms books she'd grabbed.

"And I suppose you're going to wait until the last moment to study." She sneered. "I wasn't aware that you knew where the library was located let alone willingly enter it." She added, thanking the witch before taking the books off of the Madam's desk and exiting the library.

"I know where more things in this castle are located than you do." He grunted angrily.

"I suppose you'd like a metal for that?" She jeered back.

He sighed, his hand running through his black hair causing it to stick up even more in the back. "I'm mucking things up, aren't I?"

She halted her forward movements to look up at the taller wizard. She and Lily were tall for their age, but James, Black and Severus seemed to tower over them by at least a head. "What are you talking about?" She asked genuinely confused. "You know what, I don't care to know." She replied, before racing off towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Thursday found Sariah in the same position, alone this time, this time looking for a reference book that was listed in her Arithmancy textbook. She found it, but it was slightly out of her reach and the ladder was three bookshelves away. Magically calling the book to her could be hazardous to her health as she wasn't really good with hand-eye coordination, which is why even though she was fascinated with Quidditch – something that Lily and Severus found amusing – she didn't play. She reached up, standing on her tiptoes in attempt to reach the book, when she felt someone stand directly behind her pressing her closer to the bookshelf and grab the book off the shelf.

"You could've used magic to get it, you are a witch." Came the amused voice of James Potter as he kept a hold of the book and stepped away from her.

She sighed, wanting to bash her head into the bookshelf in front of her. "I had given that a brief thought, but I don't fancy myself spending time in the presence of Madam Pomfrey." She retorted evenly before slowly turning to look at him. "May I have the book, please?" She queried softly.

He folded it safely in his arms, somehow knowing that if he relinquished control she'd leave, and gave her an appraising look as if he was thinking about her request. "I thought about what you said –"

"You mean something actually penetrated that thick skull?" She interrupted without thinking.

"-and I think, as much as I loath to agree with a Snape, you might have a point." He continued, ignoring her comment. "I may have been evaluating the situation with Lily wrong. I've been watching her the past couple days –"

"Big surprise." Sariah muttered.

"-and have found that you are right. She does fancy another wizard."

"Well spotted." She quipped crossing her arms.

"I just need to decide what to do about it."

"Give me my book." She suggested before adding, "-and move on."

James handed her the book, but blocked her way out of the aisle. "You see, I don't know if I can do that." He said softly. "I've liked Lily for so long."

"Maybe you only liked the idea of the chase and not the person." She pointed out softly, uncomfortable with being this close to the wizard, her eyes focused on his shoulder.

"See now, that's what Remus thinks." James allowed. "But there's just something about Lily."

Sariah chanced a look into his hazel orbs. "Maybe you're masochistic." She suggested. "You're so used to having everything handed to you; it's only natural that you might find some sort of gratification when the object of your…uh, _desires _doesn't fall into your lap." She finished, moving quickly around him in his state of shock. Rather than stay in the library and have him come talk to her again, she exited the library quickly, her bag slung across her shoulder.

Friday found her outside laughing with Lily by the lake. "Potter can't seem to stop looking in your direction." Lily commented as they stood in the bank the cold water only reaching their ankles. "I wonder what started that."

"He's just realized that you fancy another wizard." Sariah answered. "He's been following me around the library the last couple times I've been there."

Shocked, the first thing that came out of Lily's mouth was. "He knows where the library is?"

Sariah laughed, "I said the same thing to him." She picked up a rock and threw it out into the lake. "He insists he knows where more things are than I do."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lily commented. "After all, they spend half the nights wandering the hallways." They grew quiet before Lily asked, "-does he know who I fancy?"

"He didn't say."

"So what else has he said to you?" Lily asked. Sariah told Lily about the encounters and what she'd said to the bi-spectacled wizard. When she got to the last conversation she'd had with the messy haired wizard, Lily was shocked. "You didn't!"

Sariah chuckled, "Lils, how long have you known me?"

"Forever."

"And you're shocked by what I said?"

"Well no, I just can't believe you actually said it to him." Lily laughed. "I mean, you're hardly able to say more than three sentences to him and yet you've managed to insult him on several occasions sometimes in the same conversation."

End pt 1


	3. And Time Continues

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 2

Author's Notes: This is completely AU!

888

"What is with you, Prongs?" Sirius asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "You've been staring at she-Snape for four days now." He continued when James looked over at him. "It's unnatural."

James glanced at her again, her head bowed as she was reading a book on her lap. She was sharp as a whip, it was a wonder she wasn't in Ravenclaw with her bookish tendencies. "Would you believe me if I said there was something different about her?"

Sirius groaned, "-it's Lily part 2."

Remus sent Sirius a glare, even though he silently agreed with the shaggy haired mutt. "What do you mean, Prongs?" He asked softly. "You don't fancy her, do you?"

"What?" James exclaimed turning to look at the blue eyed wizard. "No, I don't fancy her." He hissed leaning forward, his eyes narrowed.

"Then what's going on?" Remus asked patiently. "You've been slightly off since the scuffle we had with her brother a few weeks back."

James leaned back, taking a deep breath. "Do you think I'm masochistic?" He whispered to his three best friends, who just looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Why would you ask that?" Remus asked softly.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Something she said to me the other day."

"Wait." Peter stated. "She talked to you?" He looked at Sirius and Remus. "When has she ever talked to Prongs and have it not be about Snivellus?"

"Shut up, Wormtail." James snapped.

Remus cut in, "Wormtail has a point, Prongs." At the slight glare he continued. "Whenever you've confronted Lily and Sariah she seems to fade away from attention, except for when you lash out about Snape."

James stabbed at his food as he thought about what Peter and Remus had said. He kept hearing what she'd said to him the last two times he'd cornered her in the library.

"Remus?"

"Sariah." Remus greeted turning around in his seat to see the willowy witch.

She smiled softly. "Here's the book you were looking for. Lily told me that you'd wanted to read it for Transfiguration and I'm finished with it." She said holding out the large book for him to take. "And Peter, if you'd like more help in Herbology I'm going down to the greenhouse now." Without waiting for a response she turned on her heals and walked towards Lily where they talked for a bit before she exited the hall.

James poked at his food for a moment longer before standing, claiming to need to get some air and was gone before his friends could say anything. They just looked at each other and shook their heads. The only thought going through their heads were 'he's got it bad' and that it was definitely 'Lily part 2'.

Sariah breathed in the scent of potted plants, enjoying being in the greenhouse like Severus liked to be in the potions lab. She liked to help out Professor Sprout with the younger years and was given full access to the greenhouses as she often tutored some of the other students. Tonight, however, she was going to work on the different plants that were sure to be on the practical for OWL's unless Peter came down like he sometimes did.

"I didn't realize you tutored in Herbology." James said from the doorway.

She didn't turn around, but rather focused her attentions on the plant in front of her. "Do you ever let someone know you're there before you just start talking?"

"Sorry."

She sighed, "-what are you doing here?"

"Would you believe that I need help in Herbology?" He asked coming to stand near her.

"I wouldn't figure you as someone that would ask for help." She said simply. "Let alone ask me for help."

Suddenly the plant behind James snapped down on his upper arm causing him to exclaim loudly. "Ouch!" He cried, but the pain was gone as suddenly as it came as the plant retreated from the magic Sariah had sent its way. She moved him over to the nearest bench to examine his injury.

"It doesn't look too bad." She muttered, moving the shreds of his sleeve aside. "But to know for certain we should probably have Madam Pomfrey take a look."

He shook his head, "-no hospital wing." Then without preamble he began to take off his outer robes and unbuttoning his shirt as she moved back to her work bench leaning over and grabbing her bag. She turned around and had to pause at seeing the slightly tanned chest of the chaser who never failed to annoy her and Lily. Before he could say anything she waved her wand over the open sore, sealing it closed with magical thread. Then she applied a thick balm over the scar and he watched as the red disappeared and a faint white scar appeared.

"You should be fine by the weekend." She said softly, wrapping a white bandage from the first aid kit that was in the greenhouse for minor injuries around the healing scar. "Keep this on tonight and tomorrow, after that you should be okay to take it off. If you feel any burning sensation I'd suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey and let her know you got bitten by a fanged geranium."

"Are you going to be a healer?" He asked genuinely causing her to look back at him.

She shook her head. "If you must know I'm want to study to be a herbologist and maybe own my own apothecary."

"I want to be an Auror." He said softly, carefully buttoning up his shirt as his arm went slightly numb.

"Hm." She nodded her attention back on the plant she was working on before he got injured. She was so lost in her work that when the clock in the tower chimed nine o'clock she jumped slightly in surprise. She began putting her things away in her pack before turning to find that James was sitting there quietly watching her. "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged, before standing up and walking towards her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek before he whispered, "-thank you." And then he left the greenhouse.

Sariah's eyes were wide as she looked at the spot where James had been standing. Shaking her head she grabbed her rucksack and followed the same path as the dark hair Gryffindor did, pausing only to shut the greenhouse door and charm it locked.

It was finally Friday night that found Sariah safely in her dormitory after a long week where she changed out of her school uniform and into her pajama's. Lily had given them to her for her birthday last year and they were her favorite article of clothing that she'd ever been given. It was a pant and shirt set that was deep blue in color and were made of soft cotton. Lily never seemed to mind that neither Sariah nor Severus could give her much in the way of gifts, their parents not wealthy by any means, but seemed to accept their friendship as the only gift she needed.

And then the unselfish redhead bounded herself to Sariah and while the dark haired mage didn't regret it she did worry about her friend being hurt. Their bond was an old one, not easily severed and definitely not something to do without a lot of thought. But to be fair, they'd been talking about bonding as blood sisters for several years. Her wrist started itching and she wondered if it was her melancholy mood that was triggering it or if it was Lily in trouble. Deciding not to take a chance, she put her black cloak over her shoulders and slipped out of the Hufflepuff common room.

Walking quietly down the hallways, she listened to the sounds around her, hoping to hear if anything was wrong or if anyone was coming. It was past curfew and she wasn't at all surprised that no one in her house noticed her silent departure. She paused in her movements as she swore she heard something shuffling around in front of her. Her skin under her cloak started to tingle as the air around her danced with the magic of the air.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk down the hallway unaware of what she nearly walked into. Making it to Gryffindor tower in amazing time, she knocked on the portrait – as the pink lady was currently away – someone answering it moments later.

"Potter." She greeted. "Is Lily around?" She asked getting directly to the point.

He stared at her for several moments before realizing that she was standing before him in her pajamas and Mary Janes asking about Lily. "I haven't seen her since dinner." He answered before leaning back into the common room. "Oi, Alice!"

"Hi James." She smiled.

"Have you seen Lily?"

Alice bit her lip, "-she got an owl not too long before you came in and left the common room with out talking to anyone. I assumed it was from Snape or Lovegood."

James turned around only to find that Sariah was walking quickly down the hallway. "Wait!" He called following behind her noiseless footfalls. He caught up to her easily and heard her whispering something, but couldn't make out the words. "Where are we –"

"Shh!" Sariah interrupted softly. They climbed the stares going up to the astronomy tower, Sariah's instincts leading the way. Sariah felt Lily's fear and rushed up the last flight of stairs leading up towards the astronomy tower not caring if Potter was behind her. "Expelliarmus!" She exclaimed, her wand pointing at the wizard who was glairing at her best friend. He flew across the room slamming into the wall. Relief and gratitude flowed through Sariah's veins before she directed. "Potter, take her back to your common room."

James helped Lily stand and without question he helped her out of the tower. He'd never paid any attention to the black haired witch who was Snivellus' twin, but seeing how she cared for Lily – to magically attack another wizard – he didn't know whether to be frightened or impressed, especially seeing as she was in Hufflepuff.

Once James and Lily were gone Sariah slowly approached the wizard. She was surprised to see that it was Adrian Patrickson, a fifth year Ravenclaw. "Rennervate." She whispered to wake him up after collecting his wand.

"Snape." He greeted coolly.

"Come near Lily Evans again and you won't like what I'll do to you." She stated coldly before exiting the tower leaving a slightly stunned wizard in her wake. As her foot touched the bottom step she was surprised to see James running up the hall towards her. "Potter?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her tone.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She took a few steps towards him, noting that he'd stopped his forward progression, before replying, "-it's not me you should be asking that question to."

James bowed his head. "Lily says she's fine, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sariah blinked a few times before slowly asking, "Potter are you…concerned about me?" She looked down before adding, "-a Snape?"

He had no words to answer her question so when she started walking down the hallway he didn't try to call out to her or to stop her. She stopped by the owlry to send Adrian's wand to Professor Flitwick.

Once again she found herself back in her rooms. She fell asleep pretty quickly as she generally had a hard time sleeping. It came from her childhood and hearing the verbal fighting between her parents and the occasional physical abuse.

Living up to her name, was almost treated like a princess, Severus receiving most of the physical abuse. She didn't escape the verbal abuse or the emotional abuse coming from being ignored by her mother – she guessed that's why she tended to hide in the shadows and watch those around her.

The only reason the students at Hogwarts knew she existed was because of Lily and Professor Sprout. Lily was so pretty and outgoing, which had their fellow students wondering why she hung out not only with Severus but with her as well. She'd been told on more than one instance that she was plain looking witch and that if she ever wanted to be noticed she'd have to use a glamour charm – a strong one. Lily told her differently, she said that she was pretty and that the right guy would see her for who she was and not see her for vanity purposes.

888

James lay in bed, listening to this friends' soft breathing as he thought about Lily and Sariah. He didn't understand what it was with both of the witches. Lily's personality and beauty drew him instantly in when he'd met her on the train in their first year.

But then there was Sariah, who was like her twin brother but was also very different. Her eyes drew him to her and her candid honesty was refreshing – even if it tended to sting. She wasn't beautiful like Lily, if you put them next to each other Lily's emerald green eyes and dark cherry red hair stood out over Sariah's black hair and dark eyes – he was slightly angered with himself to find that he knew they were a dark hazel green.

Both witches had the gentle touch, he'd seen how Lily would gently heal Severus and Peter – the later seemed to need it mostly after care of magical creatures or Herbology or a prank gone wrong – but he'd felt Sariah's gentle touch first hand. It was definitely not something he would have associated with Sariah Snape.

Then there was the thing tonight with somehow knowing something was wrong with Lily. He'd like to say he has that connection with his best mates – but he knew that what Sariah and Lily had is way deeper than anything he shared with his fellow marauders.

He internally groaned when he realized he'd spent most of the evening thinking about Lily and Sariah. The sky outside was lightening up, bringing forth a new day. He wasn't tired, which was odd as he and his friends tended to stay up a lot at night causing them to be exhausted the next morning.

Slowly standing up, he grabbed something clean to wear before taking a quick shower. Once dressed he decided that he was going to talk to both girls. He realized that while showering and getting dressed his arm didn't hurt and the stitching he knew should've been there was gone. Even Pomfrey's crèmes seemed to take more than a day to heal scars.

James found Lily and Sariah sitting at the Hufflepuff table. "Ladies." He greeted causing their conversation to halt.

"Potter." They said together.

He sat on the bench across from them so that he could look at them both. His earlier observation of the two proved to be correct. "How are you?"

They glanced at each other, before looking at the somber wizard. "Fine, thank you." Lily said softly for them both before glancing at Sariah with a sparkle in her green eyes. "Well, I'm going to talk to Professor Stone about the dada assignment. I'll see you later Sariah."

Sariah reached out to stop her friend from leaving, but she easily moved out of the dark haired mage's grasp.

"What dada assignment?" James asked, hearing the soft sigh from the witch in front of him.

Sariah shook her head, "-the one she's so sure we're going to get Monday but cannot wait until class to talk with the professor about, thus leaving me in this slightly awkward situation." She looked up at him to see a slightly confused expression on his face. "How's your arm?"

"It's fantastic." He assured her. "Thank you."

"Where's my wand, Snape?" A deep voice asked from behind James.

She glanced up at the wizard, appearing unconcerned at his anger towards her. "Professor Flitwick has it." She answered coolly.

"Why you little…Potter?" Adrian said staggering a few steps away from the popular Gryffindor.

"Patrickson." James coolly returned blocking the other wizard's view of Sariah. "Something I can help you with?"

"No." He blurted out. "I forgot that I have to see Professor Flitwick about something." He was out of the great hall doors seconds later.

James turned to see that Sariah had slipped away at some point. He cursed softly before going over to the Gryffindor table to eat. Minutes later his three friends entered the hall.

"Prongsie." Sirius said in a singsong tone. "What're you doing up so early –" he continued before shuttering, "-on a Saturday?"

James punched Sirius in the arm. "Couldn't sleep due to someone's obnoxious snoring."

Remus looked at him, while Sirius teased Peter, asking, "-worried because of what happened last night?"

James nodded. "I just can't figure out how Snape knew about Lily being in trouble."

"Maybe she was behind it."

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot." James growled. "They're best mates."

"Prongs' is right, Pads." Remus cut in before they could start arguing. "They're like sisters, they're so close. " He leaned forward and whispered, "-they even smell similar."

Confused James leaned forward. "What do you mean 'they even smell similar'? You said yourself that they're always together."

"It's almost like they are sisters."

End pt 2


	4. Comfort and Admirers

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 3

888

"You didn't eat breakfast." James said, startling the girl who was digging in the soil outside the greenhouse.

"I suppose I should be thankful I'm not planting geraniums." She mused to herself before looking at the wizard standing behind her. "I presume you're going to appoint yourself as my new mother?"

James laughed at the sarcasm in her tone causing her to raise an eyebrow before going back to her gardening. "No, I'm just concerned about people close to my friends."

"Hm." She mused. "Something you need Potter?"

James sat down next to her before asking, "-how'd you know about Lily?"

She put her trowel down answering, "-does it really matter? Your Lily Evans is fine."

"She's not mine." He said sadly. "But you didn't answer my question."

She pondered for a moment, knowing she couldn't talk about the magical link between the pair because of its dark properties, but somehow knowing he wouldn't drop it until he got an answer that satisfied him. "When you have a friendship like ours that has been through what it has been, it's just something –"

"Remus seems to sense that you're sisters." He said as she faded out.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

They were silent for a long while. "But I understand what you mean. At least I think I do."

"Hm." She nodded, not knowing what else to say. "So your comment earlier about Lily, does that mean you're over her?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity. It was something both she and Severus had and they were sure they got it from their mother. Most of the time it wasn't a bad thing, but there were times it got them into a lot of trouble.

James thought about it. "No, I'm not over her." He answered honestly. "But I'll try to stop pursuing her – except maybe as a friend."

Sariah nodded. "I'm sure once word gets out, you'll have plenty of witches vying for your attentions."

Shocked by what she'd said he asked, "-why are you being nice to me?'

Sariah shrugged, "-you started it."

A few feet away Lily and Severus were walking and talking. "Lily?" He asked after a silence lulled over them.

Lily looked at the dark haired wizard. If things were different between them, she could've found herself in love with the surly teen. She didn't believe that he was evil simply because he was in Slytherin, she'd known him for far too long to instantly change her views on the wizard, but she didn't like some of the people in his house or the influence they had on him. It was the little things now, but she knew that he just wanted to be accepted into this world as he hadn't been in the muggle world.

"Yes, Sev?"

He pointed towards the greenhouses and asked disbelief in his town, "-is that Sariah talking to Potter?" They noticed her back straightened up, but she didn't turn to look, both knowing she didn't need to.

Lily almost laughed, until she saw the look in Severus' eyes. "Maybe she's tutoring him?" She said gently before sighing nervously. "-truth is she's confused by him. He's been sort of finding her in the library."

Severus looked at Lily. "She fancies him?" He stated bluntly.

She helplessly looked at Sariah, who finally glanced over her shoulder. She saw her face drain of color before, presumably, excusing herself from Potter's company and rushing towards them. "I think you should talk with Sariah, Sev, but know she would do anything to keep you from being hurt."

"Lil." Sariah greeted before looking at her twin. "Sev."

His black orbs locked onto her dark hazel green ones for several long moments before asking, "-out of all the wizards here at Hogwarts, why him?" Neither realized that Lily took several steps away from them allowing them to have this conversation privately.

She remained silent for a long time before helplessly answering, "I don't know. He's cruel, arrogant and has a thick skull, but he's loyal to his friends. He's so focused on getting Lily that it's inspiring in an aberrant sort of affectionate way if not bordering on obsessive nearly masochistic sort of way." She paused. "I just want someone to look at me the way wizards look at the witches here."

Severus nodded after several long moments. He understood what she meant. She'd asked him on numerous occasions if he loved Lily in a romantic way to which he always replied that he didn't. She was like a second sister to him and he would do anything to protect her from getting hurt, just as he would with Sariah. Having the home life that they did, they were stripped of love and intimacy as neither of their parents seemed to care about them – or each other. He just hoped that whatever she felt for the overconfident Gryffindor was simply an association problem rather than infatuation. "Be careful." He warned her.

"I will." She promised before heading back to the greenhouse where Potter was waiting and watching the interaction between the twins and Lily.

"Do you fancy anyone?" James asked suddenly after several long moments of silence. He could tell she didn't want to talk about what may or may not have happened between her and her twin.

"Wouldn't matter if I did, now would it?" She answered bitterly.

Shocked by the bitterness in her tone he asked, "-why do you say that?'

She scoffed, "-look at me Potter. I'm not nearly as beautiful as Lily or some of the other witches here. And even if I were, no one would want to associate themselves with the Snapes'." She stood up, brushing off her plain black slacks and picking up her gardening things.

He sat there for several long moments before, hurrying after her. "Snape, wait." He called after her, he was taller than her, but she had amazing speed for her size. "Sariah, please." He was surprised at how easily her name slipped out of his mouth and happy to see that she'd slowed down.

When he caught up to her she said, "-we're not friends, Potter. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked before guessing, "-getting to know you?"

"Yes, why are you being nice?" She returned. "Is this a prank?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He exclaimed as if not sure he heard her correctly. "No! This isn't a prank. I wouldn't do that."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "But you'll hex my brother behind his back for some sort of sick enjoyment?" He was stunned silent so she continued, "-you call those pranks, all cruel in nature, all because he exists." Angrily she shook her head. "Stay away from me, Potter."

This snapped him out of his stupor. "Sariah!" He called, but she just continued to walk away from him.

She made herself scarce for the next few weeks; he noticed that Lily was starting to worry about the witch. Lily noticed how withdrawn the bi-spectacle teen was; even his friends seemed incapable of getting him to snap out of his moodiness.

"Sariah."

The dark haired mage looked up at the sound of her name. "Sev." She greeted.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Lily says she's hardly seen you in two weeks."

She nodded, "I just needed to be alone for a while."

He raised an eyebrow. "So this has nothing to do with a moody Gryffindor?"

"Lily?" She guessed, knowing who her twin was talking about but not wanting to think about him let alone say his name out of fear that he'd appear out of nowhere. "Of course not."

"I meant Potter." He retorted easily.

She looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Potter is nothing more than a self-centered dunderhead with a one-track mind."

"Hm." He nodded. "Well if you are finished hiding like a frightened Hufflepuff, I'd suggest you go and speak with Lily."

"In case it's escaped your attention, Severus, I am a Hufflepuff." She called, to which her only response from her brother was a deep laugh and something that sounded like 'my point exactly'.

Sighing she exited the secret room she'd found with Severus and Lily during their first year at Hogwarts and headed towards Gryffindor tower where she figured would be the best place to start looking for her best friend. The pink lady was, once again, not in her portrait causing the witch to knock on the door.

"Sariah?"

She closed her eyes; it would have to have been him to open the portrait. "Potter." She greeted coolly. "Is Lily in there?"

He stepped out into the hallway, keeping the portrait open with his fingers. "You've been avoiding me." He said softly.

She swallowed thickly. "I've no reason to speak with you, Potter. Is Lily in there?"

The portrait door closed as he took a step towards her. "Damn it, Sariah." He breathed. "Have I given you any indication that my olive branch was anything other than friendly?" She remained quiet causing him to sigh. "She's in the library with Remus; she had to research something for charms."

Sariah looked up to see that the teen was walking away. Biting her tongue she turned away and headed towards the library as a soft "-thank you" was the only sound heard in the hallway. She found her fairly quickly in the charms section, having seen Remus sitting at the table not too far away working diligently on his work. "How much do you hate me?" Sariah whispered standing behind her friend.

Lily turned around to see the dark eyes of her missing friend. She grinned before retorting, "-loads, for making me deal with Potter and his friends alone."

"I'm deeply sorry." Sariah laughed. "But really, Lily, all you ever do is ignore them."

Lily laughed quietly. "That's the easiest way to handle them." Her bright smile faded after a few seconds before she confessed, "I don't know what to do."

Sariah linked arms with her friend and after saying something to Remus – who just smiled at seeing the pair together again – they left the library and headed down to their spot by the lake. Once at their spot, Sariah looked into Lily's sad emerald eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lily turned away. "Oh, it's awful Sariah. I'd written a poem to Sirius, anonymously of course, not intending for him to ever get it."

"Is it one that I've seen?"

Lily looked at her friend before shaking her head. "No, it's one that came to me when I saw him staring at that witch in Ravenclaw that's caught his attention and she doesn't seem to notice him."

"Oh."

"He posted a response on the board that was charmed to only be read by the author of his note."

Sariah was shocked. "But how'd he get your poem in the first place?"

"I don't know!" Lily exclaimed. "I've gone over it hundreds of times in my head and the only thing I can figure is that someone found it and gave it to him."

"That makes sense." The dark haired witch said. "Do you suppose he knows it's you?"

"I don't think so." Lily shook her head. "The note he posted just said to meet him tonight in the astronomy tower."

They were silent for a long time before Sariah asked, "-are you going to go?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Half of me is terrified of what he's going to say when he sees that it's me and the other half is so excited to meet with him that I feel like I'm going to explode."

Sariah chuckled. "You're not going, are you?"

Lily blushed, "-probably not."

"What exactly did his note say?"

Lily pulled out the note and handed it to her friend who quietly read it.

'_Dear Admirer,_

_Merlyn that sounds arrogant. I was surprised to receive your poem, but I must confess that I'm intrigued._

_Please meet me tonight at 8 pm in the upper room of the astronomy tower._

_Yours,_

_Sirius__'_

"It's sweet. You've obviously made an impression on him, if he wants to meet you already."

"But what if he's disappointed that it's me?" Lily asked accepting the letter back.

"If he's disappointed then he doesn't deserve you." Sariah stated. "He'd have to be an idiot to not like you."

888

Sirius was in his room reading over the poem he'd received from someone, who if he was reading it correctly, fancied him. He was no stranger to witches fancying him, but this intrigued him and seemed different than all the other witches of Hogwarts. He could tell she wasn't like the others and he'd never seen her, just read the words that came from her heart.

'_Dear Sirius,_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you're everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never going to love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything we could be_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never going to love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

_But you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_Yours affectionately__'_

He was disappointed that she hadn't signed it, but he was unable to resist posting a note up around the common rooms that would only be seen by her. A tapping noise pulled him from his thoughts and he opened the window to see an unfamiliar owl. Taking the letter, he gave the owl a treat before it made itself comfortable.

Opening the letter he found his admirer's beautiful penmanship.

'_Sirius,_

_I was slightly surprised to find your letter. I must confess that I'm nervous to meet you tonight. I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed when you see who I am._

_So it is with these words and a heavy heart that I tell you I will be unavailable to meet you tonight. I do hope you will forgive me as, from your words; you were interested in meeting me._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Paige_'

He grabbed some spare parchment and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

'_Paige,_

_What a lovely name, though I am quite sure I've never met a witch with that name. I am saddened to read that you're concerned about how I may or may not react upon seeing you. I'm sure you are a lovely witch and I would still love to meet you._

_I find it hard that after two letters from you that I'm already besotted with you. I would love to learn more about you, as I would like to let you know me. I can tell you're not like the other witches and that pleases me in a way you may never understand._

_I will await future letters from you and will wait in the tower tonight in hopes you'll come._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_'

He sealed the letter and gave it to the owl, which was waiting for his response. He watched slightly disappointed as the owl disappeared around the corner, somehow knowing the recipient wanted to remain a mystery. It would appear that he would have to be patient and he wasn't sure that he could be.

"Sirius?"

Without turning from the window he responded, "James."

"You okay?" He asked. "You've been lost in thought the past couple of days – ever since you got that letter."

Sirius was about to shrug off his best mate's concern over his welfare. "Is it possible to fancy someone you've never met?"

James took a seat on Remus' bed as it was the closest to the window where Sirius was standing. "I suppose anything is possible." He answered slowly. "Why?"

"I can't seem to stop thinking about the author of that correspondence. She's different than the other witches here, I don't know how I know for sure, but –"

"But?"

Sirius sighed, "-she's afraid that I'll be disappointed when I meet her."

James carefully replied, "-we'll your track record with witches hasn't been that good. She probably doesn't want to be another notch, if one can believe that the gossip around Hogwarts is correct."

"Since when do you listen to gossip?" Sirius questioned, silently agreeing with the hazel eyed teen.

James shrugged, "-you have to know what people are saying about you or other people."

"It's about she-Snape, isn't it?" Sirius asked bluntly.

James looked out the window at the snowy fields. "I've been asked why I would want to associate with such an unattractive witch as Sariah. I didn't want to believe what she said that day – but I can only wonder what she's been hearing."

"What do you see in her?" Sirius asked. "I thought you were saving yourself for Evans?"

"Lily fancies another wizard." James stated. "I find Sariah refreshing, even if she can be spitefully sarcastic." He continued. "I don't fancy her; I'm just confused by her."

Sirius grinned sardonically, "-well if you did fancy her she'd never trust you because of Snivellus."

James nodded knowing it was true; point of fact she had spat that back at him not too long ago when she asked if he was pranking her. "She won't even look at me."

Remus had come in shortly after they started talking about Sariah but had remained silent until now. "Well we haven't exactly made it easy on her, what with the way we treat her twin brother. I'm sure she just needs time."

"Time to what?" James asked softly, turning to face the insightful werewolf.

"For her to realize that you were being honest in your intent to get to know her for no other reason but to know her." He said sitting next to him on the bed. "Lily and Sariah are so confident about their scholastic abilities but not with the way people treat them."

"How do you know so much about Sariah?" James inquired.

Remus shrugged, "-she's helped me in Herbology once or twice. And we've worked together in the library a couple times."

End pt 3

Author's notes: The "poem" is by Taylor Swift, it's her song called Invisible. I do not own rights to the song. I was listening to it and thought it would work well for the story.

_**I want to thank all of you who have requested an email update to know when I've added a chapter. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, leave me a review or if you think something's missing, let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism. It makes me a better author.**_

_**Many thanks! Aileen_Snape**_


	5. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 4

888

It was the second Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Lily and Sariah looked at each other from across the Great Hall during breakfast that morning, knowing that it was frowned upon by their housemates that they sat next to each other during all the games but they couldn't be bothered to care. One thing that they did adhere to was sitting at their house tables before Quidditch matches and during the week. Neither was sure if it was an unspoken rule pressed on by the professors that they sit only with their houses while in the great hall or if it was just habit.

Once breakfast was over, Sariah approached Lily before turning to the marauders. "Good luck today." They said together to James and Sirius as they linked arms and exited the hall.

"Have you caved yet?" Sariah asked softly.

"Have you?" Lily shot back causing the subject to drop. Once outside seeing the freshly fallen snow covering the fields around them they huddled closer together in effort to keep up their body heat. Once in the stands, they pulled out the quilt that they made during their first year which used the colors of both houses in a tasteful pattern and draped it across their lap and enjoyed their front row seat allowing them to see all the action.

"I hear he's been up in the astronomy tower every night since receiving your correspondence." Sariah whispered to the redhead.

Lily looked at her long time friend and sighed, "I know." She looked down at the quilt on their lap and said, "I see him come back every night and every time he comes back I see the unhappiness grow within his eyes."

Sariah wrapped her arm around her friend troubled by the words coming out of the normally upbeat witch. She knew that the feelings Lily had for Sirius were bordering on love being well passed the admiring stage. "What are you afraid of, Lils?" She asked but never received an answer as the stands started fill up and as students began to cheer loudly as the two Quidditch teams came out of their locker rooms before her friend could answer the question.

The two teams stood facing each other. "Welcome to Hogwarts Quidditch stadium! I'm Tommy, your announcer for the game. Entering the field for Gryffindor is James Potter, captain and Chaser. Following him are fellow Chasers Eddie Robbins and Talia Rayland, their Seeker Alice Summerbee, Keeper Miles Wilkins, and Beaters Sirius Black and Kala Johnstone." Tommy said over the loud speaker causing those in the Gryffindor stands to cheer loudly for their team. "For Hufflepuff, veteran Keeper Ari Pelts is the new captain this year followed by chasers Kane Roberts, Blanca Cruz, and Owen Stephens, the Seeker is Vera Kelts and the beaters are Aaron and Paul McDonald." The announcer called once the cheers calmed down on Gryffindor's side causing cheers from Hufflepuff to start up.

Down on the field, Madam Hooch had the captains shake hands before saying, "I want to see a good clean game." Then she kicked the box freeing the bludgers, the snitch also coming free and disappearing in the afternoon sky before she tossed up the Quaffle therefore starting the game.

"The game begins with James in control of the Quaffle heading towards the Hufflepuff goal posts, but Ari looks ready for him." Tommy, the announcer, said. "James passes the Quaffle to Eddie, dodging the bludger that Aaron aimed at him." He continued. "Eddie passes it to Talia who fakes the throw passing it to James who sneaks it into the left ring. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The game continued in much the same pattern, Vera and Alice going head to head trying to catch the snitch before it disappeared again.

"Kane scores another point for Hufflepuff!" Tommy cried, adding another point to the score keeper. The score now reads Gryffindor 50 to Hufflepuff's 40 points. "Blanca blocks an attempt to pass the Quaffle down to James from Eddie and is on her way to score against Miles." Tommy replied following the game very closely. "Hufflepuff scores tying the game!"

Each team scored another two goals making it tied at 70. Vera saw the snitch first and went diving towards it, Alice coming up closely behind the Hufflepuff Seeker, her Shooting Star no match for Vera's Nimbus 1000.

"Vera has spotted the Snitch; Alice is putting up a good fight to get to the snitch." Tommy reported. "James scores another goal for Gryffindor!" He called causing the Gryffindor's to stand and cheer, the Hufflepuff's were already on their feet cheering for Vera. "Owen catches the Quaffle from Ari and races across the field, maneuvering away from the bludgers and Eddie and Talia. He passes the Quaffle to Blanca who passes it to Kane." Tommy said quickly. "Kane fakes it fooling Miles and scores!"

"HUFFLEPUFF WINS, 230 to 80!" Tommy cried as Vera's hand wrapped around the Snitch. Hufflepuff's began to cheer loudly as the team flew around the field before landing on the ground.

James met Ari in the middle of the pitch. "Good game, Potter." Ari replied grinning at the hazel eyed wizard.

"Yeah, good game." He agreed grinning back at her.

"Sirius!" Vera called as the wizard was heading towards to James and Ari but was still a ways away from the pair.

"Yeah?" He asked. The witch was classically beautiful with her pale complexion, small, straight nose, green eyes and rich chocolate colored hair. Her lips were thinner than some of the other witches, but were rosy red, and she was petite which helped for her position as Seeker.

"What do you say we get together sometime soon?" She asked.

It was obvious to him that she fancied him…or fancied his reputation. He thought about saying yes, but he thought about Paige and his infatuation with her. He didn't want Paige to think that he was a player, though his reputation seemed to paint him that way. Truth was he was looking for someone who could cause him to loose control…he wanted something that didn't seem real to him but he had to hope for the best. "Sorry, can't." He responded. "I have my sights set on someone else." He added before walking away.

Miles came up next to him as Vera stalked away angrily after gapping at his back. "Man, Black, you've got nerve." He laughed clapping him on the back. "Turning Vera down." He added before whistling.

Sirius laughed, "-yes, well I've got a witch I'm trying to win over."

Owen joined the conversation. "Potter rubbed off on you?" He teased. "We all know he had his sights on Evans since first year." He continued. "Whatever happened to that?"

Miles added, "-we've noticed him watching Snape."

Sirius looked at both wizards hearing the tones in their voices. "What's wrong with that?" He asked. "She-Snape sounds like a nice enough witch."

Owen nodded, "-sure, if you're her brother or Evans."

"Yeah, not sure why she's in Hufflepuff." Miles added. "Loyal to a fault when it comes to those two, but she's quiet around members of our house and she's very analytical, almost like she's supposed to be a Ravenclaw rather than a Hufflepuff."

James heard what they said about Sariah and interrupted. "Perhaps she was placed in Hufflepuff to show that there's more to the house than just loyalty."

Miles and Owen stared at him for a moment. "What's with you?" Owen asked. "Can't keep away from witches who don't like you?"

James smirked, "-yeah, well I'm just masochistic." He heard her laughter a few kilos away and turned to see her and Lily talking to Ari about something. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a witch to talk to."

"You've got one strange best mate there, Black." Miles commented as the two Hufflepuff's went walking towards their locker room.

Walking closer he noticed that Lily and Sariah were laughing at something Ari was saying. "Excuse me, ladies." James interrupted causing the three witches to laugh again.

"I'll talk to you later Sariah." Ari said. "To go over that project for Arithmancy." She added seeing the confusion in the dark haired mages eyes. She'd tried to befriend Sariah, was still trying to, which was why she partnered up with her in Arithmancy to try to get to know the witch. She genuinely liked the teen, but it was hard to get her out of her shell…but Ari was stubborn and a Hufflepuff and would try to get the girl to talk to her.

"Oh, right." Sariah nodded. "That should be fine."

"Bye Ari." Lily called to the witch who was running towards the locker rooms to change her clothes. "You know she wants to be your friend, don't you?" Lily asked ignoring Potter for the moment.

Sariah sighed, "I know." She saw Lily open her mouth to continue talking. "You of all people know how hard it is for me to openly trust people." She added softly.

Lily nodded, "Ari seems nice though." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe that's why you were put into Hufflepuff, to learn how to trust."

"I hate it when you get logical." Sariah mused causing the redhead to laugh. "I'll see you later, yea?"

Lily nodded, "-count on it."

"Did you enjoy the game?" James asked once Lily walked away.

Sariah nodded, "-of course." She smirked at him. "I especially enjoyed the part where Hufflepuff won." She laughed at his expression causing him to smile. "What?" She asked catching him looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Nothing." He responded. "It's nice to see you laughing and relaxed." He amended at her raised eyebrow. They stared at each other before he asked, "-would you like to go for a ride?"

"Um, no thank you." She responded upon realizing that he was talking about flying on his broom. "I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground."

"You're afraid of heights?" He questioned.

She looked away. "Terrified, actually."

He moved closer to her, his hand moving her chin so that he could look into her dark eyes. "I won't let you fall." He promised.

She stared into his hazel eyes before moving away from him. "Some other time, perhaps." She said trying to regain her control. "I'm to meet Ari about Arithmancy." She added before turning and running away from the confused wizard.

James shook his head and headed towards the locker rooms to change. Quickly he showered and changed into his dark blue pullover and black slacks, charming his hair dry not wanting it to freeze into black icicles upon stepping outside again. Before he left, he cleaned up the locker room, putting the dirty uniforms into the clothes bin and putting the forgotten equipment away.

"Potter."

"Snape." James greeted the brusque wizard.

Severus paused a moment, as if unsure whether the wizard before him actually called him by his last name and not by the nauseatingly stupid nickname the marauders gave to him. "You and Sariah?" He questioned carefully.

James felt surprisingly uncomfortable talking about the Hufflepuff witch to her dark haired twin brother. "Are just friends." He answered carefully.

Severus stared at him for several long moments. "Hurt my sister Potter and those hexes that we've hurled at each other the past four years will seem like child's play."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Only for the honor of my sister." He responded. "Tease and prank me all you want, but hurt her and you won't like what I'll do to you." He added, unknowingly echoing his sister's words to Adrian in regards to Lily, before he walked away.

James stood there for several moments thinking about what the Slytherin said to him. He basically gave him clearance to prank him so long as he didn't hurt Sariah. Internally sighing, he knew that if he did prank Snape, it would hurt Sariah regardless. He really needed to figure out what was going on between him and Sariah and soon.

888

Severus and Sariah spent all of the following day together. They walked the grounds, enjoying the way Hogwarts seemed even more magical in the wintertime. "What do you want to do when we graduate Hogwarts?" Severus asked Sariah.

"I thought about studying Herbology." She answered. "Possibly opening up my own Apothecary shop." She added thoughtfully. "What about you, future potions master?" She asked grinning at her brother.

He looked down at her, a soft smile gracing his face. "Potions Master, hmm?" He repeated. "Sounds very promising, though I shan't work with the Ministry."

She nodded, "-of course."

"Perhaps I could help you with your apothecary." He said softly.

Sariah paused. "You mean help provide the potions?" She queried, seeing him nod she continued, "I'd love for you to help me with the apothecary." She chuckled, "-we could call it The Snape Apothecary."

"Or simply S&S Apothecary." Severus suggested earning a smile from his sister. "How are things with Potter going?" He asked after a long lull in the conversation.

Confused she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Smirking he commented, "-he's been hanging around you lately and can't seem to keep his gaze away from you. It's getting nauseating."

She laughed sarcastically, "-whatever you're thinking Sev, it's not going to happen. Potter is simply on the rebound from Lils and would never fancy me."

"Whatever you say, Sariah."

End pt 4


	6. So, what?  His lips just fell upon hers?

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 5

888

"Sariah?"

Sariah looked up hearing her name to see Ari and a few other Hufflepuffs standing in front of her. "Ari." She greeted, putting her quill down on the table next to the open astronomy book she was reading from to help her with the project that Professor Sinistra assigned earlier that week.

Ari looked at her friends, who nodded and left the pair alone as she sat across the dark haired witch. "I wanted to talk to you." She started, her hazel eyes watching her closely. "I want to be your friend, but I can see that you have some problems trusting people." She stated. "I would like to help you see that I'm being earnest in my feelings and really want only the best for you, but I will not force my friendship on you."

"I-"

Ari raised her hand to stop her from continuing. "Please don't think that I'm criticizing you or anything, but I know that there is something inside you that caused the hat to believe that you were meant to be a Hufflepuff." She said softly. "It'll take time, I'm sure, but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to."

Sariah was silent for several long moments just curiously watching the other witch. Finally she said, "-thank you, Ari."

888

Sariah and Lily were walking down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. They were talking quietly to each other. "There he goes." Sariah noted, watching Sirius walking down the hallway in front of them. "Doesn't watching this kill you?" She asked softly.

Lily looked down. "It does." She admitted. "It really does."

Sariah wrapped her arm around her friend. "Then why not just take the chance?" She asked carefully. "If he doesn't respond back then at least you'll be able to move forward."

Lily was quiet for several long moments before nodding, "-you're right."

"It's a poor side-effect of being a Snape." Sariah laughed. "Go to him."

The redhead took a deep breath before hugging the raven haired mage. "Thank you." She said honestly. Winking she added, "-why not take your own advice?"

"Sariah. Lily." James greeted. "How are you lovely ladies?"

"Fine." Lily answered. "If you'll both excuse me, I've got to go and see someone."

"Bye Lily." Sariah called before meeting James' hazel eyes.

"Care for a walk?" He asked.

Sariah raised her eyebrow. "It's near curfew."

James waved off her concern by saying, "-and you're near Gryffindor tower. We have plenty of time and I won't let you get caught."

Sariah looked at him for several moments before nodding, "-fine."

They walked in silence for several moments before James broke the silence. "How'd you pass flying in first year?"

"With great difficulties." She returned dryly. "I fear Madam Hooch passed me so I would stop injuring myself."

James grinned at the far away look in her eyes. "Fell off, did you?"

She laughed, "-if only." Sighing she continued, "I must've broken my arm in three places, had several broken ribs, twisted both ankles and broke my nose."

"Wow." James commented. "No wonder you're terrified." He gently put his hand on her lower back to lead her down another hallway. "I can't imagine not flying."

"It's something you're familiar with." She responded softly. "I can't imagine not having plants or herbs. The fresh smell of nature or the feel of the soft earth beneath my hands or watching something grow from a seed to a plant." She looked at his awed expression. "What?"

"I've never heard anyone talk about Herbology like you just did." He paused. "Tell me something."

"The sky isn't really blue; it's just a reflection of blue light that is scattered through the different molecules of air which gives us blue skies." She said cheekily.

"Har har, very funny." James returned sarcastically. "I've noticed Lily talking with Sirius in the common room after he comes back from the astronomy tower." He said. "Does she fancy him?"

"Oh, Potter." She replied her tone teasing. "You know I can't confirm nor deny anything. What goes on between Black and Lily is their own business."

"That's what Sirius said." He said moodily causing her to laugh.

888

Lily slowed her pace, not wanting to be out of breath or seem too desperate. She'd slowly begun to talk with Sirius and didn't want him to get the wrong idea – thinking that she was being dishonest with his feelings. He'd opened up to her, bit by bit, about 'Paige' and what he thought of her. She got owls after owls from him, trying to get to know her and she did occasionally respond. She watched him turn down Vera at the Quidditch match and heard some of the Hufflepuff's talking amongst themselves about this mysterious witch.

She paused on the last step before entering the tower. In her mind sight she could practically see Sirius pacing or sitting on the balcony pondering whether or not she was going to finally show up tonight. Then she heard it, his deep voice talking out loud.

Opening the door she saw Sirius standing opposite of a witch that Lily had seen around Hogwarts grounds though she didn't know her name or what house she was in. From her spot, she could see Sirius' gray orbs burning with anger and hurt as the witch practically hurled herself at him.

"Stephani." Sirius said his tone restrained but his posture stiff and tense. "I do not care why you are here, but I'm not waiting for you and you need to leave."

"How do you know, darling?" Stephani purred. "It seems your mysterious girl could be anyone." She added pouting as he moved out of her arms again. "I know you want me, Sirius, just give in. You and I, we're two of a kind and we belong together. You know, I can be whoever you want me to be."

Sirius laughed, "No you –" he was halted by her lips. His body took control even as his mind was screaming at him to stop as he forced his pent up frustrations into the kiss.

Lily gasped, hurt going through her veins before she felt nothing. Turning she fled the tower and when she made it to the Gryffindor comment room she gasped the password forcing the pink lady to open up and didn't stop until she made it to the safety of her bedroom. Once there the gate holding her tears back released the flood of tears.

After minutes or hours her lungs burned and protested to the need to breath as she let all of her tears out. She knew that Sariah would be there in a heartbeat if she felt the pain her sister was in but she just wanted to be alone tonight so she whispered the damper spell that they'd created realizing that there were times when they needed to be left alone with their thoughts. Not wanting Sariah to feel embarrassed by anything that might've gone on in the astronomy tower she'd whispered the spell after leaving Sariah and James in the hallway.

After she had no more tears to cry she fell into a restless sleep.

888

The next morning, a sunny Saturday, saw Lily wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark navy blue turtleneck sweater, her hair was hanging limply as a red curtain hiding her pain from the hall. She was seated on her own at the Gryffindor table causing Severus and Sariah to exchange a look before slowly standing. Together they made their way across the hall, their progress interrupted only by Sirius and Peter.

"Snivellus and She-Snape." Sirius greeted. "Did you forget –"

The frosty glare from the twins halted him from finishing his sentence. Sariah glowered, "-all I can see is that you are between me and my best friend so if you don't want flees to permanently reside in your arse I'd suggest you move out of our way."

Sirius glanced behind him at Lily before approaching her, leaving Peter on his own with the Snape twins who were waiting patiently for Sirius Black to be rejected by the pretty redhead because they could see her pain and Sariah knew exactly who caused that pain. "Lily?" He questioned taking a seat across from her. "Are you okay?" He asked leaning on the table towards her so that their conversation was private.

She kept her eyes down. "Fine." She rasped, before clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

"You weren't in the common room last night." He casually said not seeing her tense up.

"I was tired." She responded coolly. She stood up before he could say anything further and walked away and into Sariah's waiting arms.

"Lily?" He questioned confused, watching the trio exit the hall passing James and Remus on the way out. His two mates exchanged a look before approaching him.

"What happened to Lily?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know." He sighed, "I thought we were becoming friends, but she didn't say what was wrong. She just walked away from me."

James and Remus exchanged another look. They had been working on just who 'Paige' was, and it wasn't until a couple of days ago that they came up with a plausible conclusion but they'd had no proof – at least not yet. The group continued eating, before heading outside to the freshly snowed fields of the highland. Each began to lob snowballs at each other and other unsuspecting victims. After they created snow angels and snow wizards they headed to the kitchens for something warm to drink.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." They heard Sariah say. "I just can't," they heard her sigh, "-forgive me?"

"I've got nothing to forgive you for." They heard Lily respond, hearing the tears clogging her throat. "It's his fault. Why does he have to tempt me so?"

The marauders exchanged a glance, each wondering who she was talking about.

"Maybe it was a mistake." They heard Snivellus reply, though they could tell he didn't mean the words.

"Oh, please, Sev." They heard Sariah quip. "So, what? His lips just fell upon hers?" The sarcasm was obvious in her tone before she continued, "I highly doubt that."

"I don't know, Sariah, I wouldn't put it past him." Severus retorted. "I will bid you ladies a due; your romantic antics have sickened my delicate stomach."

"Just you wait Sev!" Lily's voice called out after him. "Your day will come!"

The marauders hid out of sight and only returned to the portrait when the surly wizard was out of sight. They made plenty of noise before entering the kitchen seeing Sariah and Lily sitting quietly on the far side of the room.

"Masters James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." One of the house elves exclaimed. "How may Dipsty serve you?"

"Four mugs of hot coco." Remus said politely.

"And cookies, Remus. Don't forget the cookies!" Sirius boisterously added causing the other three marauders to laugh.

"And a plate of chocolate chip cookies, please." Remus added causing the elf to bow and disappear to get the coco and cookies. The four marauders sat down but didn't know what to talk about – it was because of this that Remus noticed both James' and Sirius' attention was directed towards the two witches in the corner.

888

Lily and Sariah ignored the marauders, confusing both Sirius and James further, for the following few weeks before the Christmas holidays. "I wish you could come with me." Lily told Sariah and Severus the day she was heading back to London on the Hogwarts Express. Xenophilius was already on the train with his girlfriend, Lorelei, having already said good-bye to the Snape twins.

"As do we, Lily." Severus assured her.

"But you know we can't." Sariah finished. "If he found out, well you know." She shrugged helplessly.

"It's stupid." Lily returned angry. "I want so much to protect you both." She whispered honestly. "But I feel so helpless-" her words were stopped by the pair of arms that wrapped her within their worn black cloaks.

"We love you, Lils." Sariah whispered.

Severus nodded, "-if it weren't for your courage and friendship who knows what might have happened to us."

The train whistle blew signaling that the train was about ready to leave. "You'd better go, Lily." Sariah whispered as the three releasing each other, ignoring those around her. "We'll see you soon"

"Yes." Severus agreed. "Two weeks will pass quickly, just enjoy your holidays."

"I will." Lily promised. "Happy Holidays, Severus and Sariah." She added before climbing onto the train. Within moments, the train left the station and was driving out of sight.

Without words the twins turned and headed back towards the castle.

Christmas was upon them before they knew it. Sariah and Severus sat close together at one of the tables in the great hall and exchanged their gifts. Severus unwrapped the green paper and his jaw dropped when he saw what the wrapping had hidden from him. "How did you afford this?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I sold some of my plants to the apothecary in Hogsmeade." She whispered softly, afraid he didn't like the third edition of the potions book that she'd gotten him.

He looked up hearing the uncertainty in her tone and replied, "-it's brilliant, Sariah. Thank you." He pushed her gift towards her; it was wrapped simply in purple wrap and looked too good to open. "Open it, Sariah." He ordered, knowing what she was thinking. She thought the same thing every year and had often complained about his extraordinary ability to wrap gifts.

Obediently she unwrapped the gift. Inside she saw a small rectangular box; curiously she opened them and let out a soft gasp. "They're lovely, Severus." She breathed; her fingers running against the dragon hide gloves that were within the box.

"I noticed that you're gloves were getting tattered." He responded carefully.

"Yes, thank you." She looked up into his onyx colored eyes. "I love them."

It was at that moment that the owl post came in; only about a dozen owls flew in compared to the hundreds that flew in during the school year. Several owls landed in front of the twins, causing them to glance at each other before relieving the owls of their burdens.

One owl had Lily's gift to the pair of them, they'd sent theirs off the night before knowing that she'd get it first thing in the morning. Lily's owl nipped affectionately at Severus before nipping at Sariah who fed her some of her breakfast bread before she flew out of the great hall. The twins gazed at the gifts, it appeared that someone was either thinking of them or were playing a cruel joke on them.

Sariah opened Lily's gift at the same time Severus opened his from the redhead. Severus had received a book on Alchemy and Alchemists, while Sariah had received a book titled _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. She had to smile a bit; she'd been looking at this book while at Hogsmeade on one of the trips she'd gone on with them. She didn't know that Lily had seen her looking at it, it'd been too much for her to buy after purchasing Severus' gift so she'd put it back and hadn't said anything about the book.

She looked at the two other gifts that were on the table with her name on it. Opening the one that appeared to be from Xenophilius and his girlfriend and she was shocked to find a beautiful sweater in a sapphire blue color. She glanced over at Severus and found that he'd received a similar gift, only in emerald green. Putting the gift aside they turned to the last gift they'd received. She opened the non-descript paper, to find a sheet of parchment on top. She opened it and read,

'_Dear Sariah,_

_I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to offend you and I sincerely hope that you will forgive me. I noticed your winter cloak is getting a bit ragged. Please accept my gift, Sariah, the witch at the store said that it would be warm for winter wear but breathable for the summer too._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Yours,_

_James Potter'_

She opened the box and gasped at the sight of the rich black cloth that stared back up at her. It was thick and soft she thought as she ran her fingers over the fabric. "It's bamboo fabric." Severus commented leaning over her box. "Only those with galleons could afford something like that." He added before eating his breakfast.

End pt 5


	7. Meeting Mrs Alisa Potter

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 6

888

"_Potter,_

_Why is it that you assume you've done something wrong and that you need to try and buy my affections with an outrageously expensive gift? You know I cannot accept it, correct?_

_S. Snape__"_

It was the day after she'd sent the letter with the box with the cloak inside tied to a school owl, another owl – the one that brought her the gift if she recalled correctly – returned with a slip of parchment and the box tied to its claws.

"_Dear Sariah,_

_Why do you assume that I bought you this gift to win your favor? I thought it was lovely and I thought that you would like the gesture, it is purely innocent. I promise._

_Yours,_

_James__"_

James sat at the breakfast table with his parents and his best mate Sirius. Sirius was more moody today than he'd been since Lily started avoiding conversations with him. It was odd, James knew, and he wanted nothing more than to fix his best mate's problems. Not that James himself was a miracle worker, for he had his own problems with the unwavering witch that was named Sariah Snape.

The family owl swooped in at that moment and he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement and yet he could also feel trepidation at what she wrote especially seeing as that blasted box was still attached to his owl. He read her words and growled deep in his throat.

"_Potter,_

_I do not assume, I presume – and yes there is a difference. Say I believe that you were completely honourable in your intentions and did not wish to buy my affections; what is it that you want in return? And do not insult my intelligence by saying nothing, for I shan't believe you. Just be frank in what you want or keep your gift._

_S. Snape__"_

"May I be excused?" He asked his parents, who nodded before watching him walk – storm – out of the kitchen and up the stairs with the letter clutched in one hand and the box underneath his arm.

"I wonder what she had to say." Sirius replied amused at his best mate's antics.

Alisa Potter laughed, "I'm not sure, but perhaps we should remind him that this house is old and we wouldn't want him to fall through the staircase."

Harold laughed with his wife before meeting Sirius' eyes. "What is going on with him and that witch?" He asked curiously.

Sirius halted the need to use the nickname he'd given the witch. "Sariah's her name, she's a Hufflepuff in name but she's got a wicked bite and is sharp as a whip like those who are in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." He explained. "Or that's what James says about her." He added. "She's best mates with Lily Evans-"

"-isn't that the witch he fancied?" Alisa interrupted.

Sirius shrugged. "Used to, I guess." He paused. "James said that she fancies someone else before he became slightly obsessed with Snape."

"Snape?" Harold asked. "Isn't there a boy you two tease with that last name?"

Sirius nodded, "-yeah, Sni-Severus Snape is Sariah's twin." He barely caught himself from saying 'Snivellus' but the displeased expression he received from Alisa Potter he knew he wasn't off the hook about the name calling. "I should probably go check on him." He said after several minutes of silence. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, you're excused." Harold said and watched with mirth in his eyes at the teen that left the room – quieter than his best mate – and pondered what they'd been told. "What are you thinking, dear?" He asked, seeing the calculating gleam in her blue eyes.

888

"Mrs. Potter!" Pomona greeted, breaking the silence within the greenhouse where she and Sariah were working on getting the plants ready for the second semester. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

The regal woman came in to the green house and tisked, "Pomona, please call me Alisa." She then leaned closer as if she had a secret. "The title 'Mrs. Potter' reminds me of Harold's mother Dorea." She then sat down at the one of the work benches. "As for what brings me to Hogwarts, I thought I should pay you a visit. Make sure my son isn't causing any unnecessary problems for my favorite professor."

Pomona laughed, "-of course not, Alisa. You know how wonderful your son is. Very studious, though not with Herbology – I'm afraid. He doesn't have your talent." Both witches smiled at each other. "How are you?"

"I am well." She said, glancing towards the young witch with dark black hair that was piled loosely on top of her head that was working around them. "And who might this be?"

Pomona looked towards Sariah. "Oh, Alisa, please let me introduce my newest prodigy – Sariah Snape." She gestured with her hand. "Sariah, please come meet Alisa Potter."

Sariah froze for only a moment as she gazed at the woman sitting next to her head of house. "Please to meet you, Mrs. Potter." Sariah said nodding her head, blushing a bit at the dirtiness of her robes compared to the polished witch in front of her. She could definitely see where James got his looks from, Alisa Potter was breathtaking. She had pale blue eyes and dark black hair. Her features were softer, more feminine than James' were, her nose was smaller and her chin wasn't as pronounced as her son's. "If you'll excuse me, Professor, Mrs. Potter, I should go and get cleaned up for lunch."

"Don't rush off, Sariah." Alisa pleaded softly. "James has spoken highly of you."

Shocked she responded, "-he has?"

Alisa chuckled softly, "-of course, though we had to get your name out of Sirius. My son seems to be very tight lipped when it came to that information."

"Black actually said my name?" Disbelief was written throughout her tone. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said after realizing how her words may have come across.

Alisa leveled her with a steady gaze. "Sirius and James must've hurt you fairly badly –"

"It's not me they've hurt." Sariah interrupted politely. "At least not directly." She added softly. "I just don't understand why they pick on my brother so." She responded looking down, ashamed to be talking about this in front of her professor and James' mother but she was also saddened by the memories of the pranks they'd pulled on her brother.

888

"Dad, where's mum?" James asked coming into the den where his father spent most of his time working. He had an office building, but he always seemed to do his best thinking in the comfort of their home.

Harold looked up. "I believe she went to Hogwarts."

Confused James asked, "-why would she go to Hogwarts?"

"I'd imagine, visiting Professor Sprout." Harold responded, standing up to go to his bookshelf. Looking at the titles of the books he picked up the one he was looking for. "Is there something you needed to speak with her about?" He asked noticing that James hadn't moved from the doorway.

Shaking his head no he answered, "I just wanted to know if it was alright if Sirius and I went to London." At his father's expression he explained, "-we're going to meet up with Peter and Remus."

Harold chuckled, "-of course." At his son's pleased expression he added, "-be sure to be home in time for supper though, your mother will be home by then and will want to have supper as a family."

"Ok, thanks dad." James agreed. "Is it okay if Remus and Peter come?" He asked after he turned towards the door.

"Yes, that should be fine." Harold agreed. "Have fun and be careful!" He called to the retreating back of his only son.

"We will!" Sirius called from the living room where the out-bound fireplace was.

888

It was later that night when a lone owl swooped into the great hall landing in front of Sariah, who was telling Severus about Mrs. Potter's visit that afternoon and her embarrassing confession to the older witch. Absentmindedly she accepted the letter, offering the owl a treat before glancing down at the letter. The writing was unfamiliar and very beautiful. Confused she opened the envelope and read,

"_Dear Miss Sariah Snape,_

_I'm pleased to invite you and a guest to the Potter's annual New Year's Eve Party. Dinner will be served promptly at 6pm followed by an evening of dancing until midnight when we bring in the New Year. Being that you're an underage witch, I have already asked Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Sprout and they have agreed to allow you to leave Hogwarts for the festive event._

_I do hope that you will come and please note that dress robes are required for the evening. Please RSVP by simply writing your answer at the bottom of this invitation, if you are in attendance a carriage will be awaiting you at 4:30 sharp._

_Yours truly,_

_Alisa and Harold Potter__"_

The invitation fell onto the table and Sariah simply just stared at it like it was going to eat her.

"Sariah, what is it?" Severus asked, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. Not answering his question she simply pushed the invitation towards him with her forefinger. "Are you going?" He asked.

His tone wasn't what she expected from him and she turned to face him. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "New Years Eve is in a couple days and I haven't any dress robes." She whispered the last part as though she were ashamed.

Severus nodded, "-perhaps if you sell some more of your plants to the apothecary you'll have enough to buy some robes."

"You think I should go?"

"If you want to." He allowed. "You obviously made an impression on Madam Potter if she is willing to invite you into their home for an annual party." He reread the first line before suggesting, "-perhaps Lily would like to go with you."

"I will ask." She said suddenly apprehensive over what her red haired sister would say to the invite. She wanted to take Severus with her, but she knew that even at James' parent's home he might not like her brother there. Plus Black was most likely going to be there and Black still hadn't learned to control his tongue in regards to her brother and she didn't want to make Severus uncomfortable.

After several hours trying to get the wording correct she sent off a letter to Lily. She also penned a letter to the apothecary to see if they needed any more plants so that she could get some money to buy robes. If they didn't, she supposed she could transfigure one of her everyday robes into something nice – though she was loathed to do that as she wasn't a master at transfiguration and she wasn't about to botch up a set of her robes to try it out.

Sariah woke the next morning to the tapping of an owl on her window pane. Crawling out from under her warm blankets she opened the window. She was the only fifth year witch in Hufflepuff to remain at the castle which was nice as she got to spend time alone without fear of anyone interrupting her quiet time.

"_Sariah,_

_Wow, that's a lot to take in. Of course I would like to go with you! I wouldn't feel right about sending a badger into the lions den alone. I've asked my parents, they say that I can travel to Hogwarts the day before New Year's Eve and stay there for the rest of the break, so long as it's okay with my head of house. I've written Professor McGonagall asking if it was alright, so I will let you know as soon as I hear anything._

_Do you need help picking out robes? Or transfiguring a set? I would be more than happy to help you out in any way that I can._

_I can't wait! I will see you on the 30__th__._

_Love,_

_Lily__"_

Sariah let out the deep breath she didn't realize that she was holding in. Of course Lily wouldn't have turned her down, though she could feel the surprise in her writing that Sariah was even considering going to the party. She told her about Mrs. Potter's visit and the kind way the witch treated her and about what Severus said.

Pulling out the invitation she took her quill and at the bottom wrote, "_Two in attendance__"_ and watched as the letters seeped into the parchment before disappearing.

Dressing she exited the Hufflepuff rooms and entered the great hall. She saw Professor Sprout heading towards her from the head table and she waited patiently for the earthy teacher to reach her. "Miss. Snape, I've heard that you've received an invitation to the Potter's for their New Year's Eve Party." She said and without waiting for a response she handed the young witch a money sack. "For your help in the green houses this year." She added seeing the shock on the younger witch's face.

"Professor," Sariah started. "I can't accept this."

Pomona smiled, "-consider it poor payment for all your wonderful help the past four years. All the student's you've tutored, helping me prepare for the younger years and keeping up with the plants. I don't know where I'd be without your help."

"Thank you, professor." Sariah said softly. "But you needn't have worried about it."

Pomona just smiled kindly. "I would appreciate your help later in green house number 5 if you have time."

"Of course, you know how I love Herbology."

"And that, dear, is why you'll accept my humble payment of gratitude."

End pt 6


	8. 1974 Comes To A Close

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 7

888

Lily met Sariah in Hogsmeade on December 30th, greeting her friend with a warm hug. "It's good to see you, Sariah."

"You too, Lily." Sariah said as they entered Gladrags.

"So tell me," she started, "-what exactly happened while I was gone?" Without further ado, Sariah explained what had happened, starting with Potter's Christmas gift to her and the letters that they'd exchanged. She told her how surprising it was that Mrs. Potter had come to Hogwarts but even more confusing was the attitude of the older witch.

"I wasn't sure what to make of her." Sariah honestly replied. "I thought she would be more like Potter."

Lily laughed, "-what? You thought she'd be brash, arrogant and thickheaded?"

Sariah chuckled, "-something like that."

The day passed with a flurry of activity and before either realized it December 31st had appeared. It was just after 4:00 and the promised carriage to transport them to and from the Potters was to be waiting for them at the front doors to Hogwarts in about a half an hour. Lily and Sariah dressed in the Hufflepuff rooms so that they would have privacy and be able to help each other with getting ready.

Lily looked at herself in the full length mirror at the rich gold colored robes that she had picked out. They were simple in design, had cap sleeves and a v-neck that didn't show off too much skin. It also had crystal like embellishments under the bust with a gathering of fabric to create more dimension for her thin frame. The skirt was long and fit her perfectly.

She turned to look at Sariah who was still fiddling with her pale purple robes. Lily had picked them out, insisting that they were perfect for the quiet witch and Sariah was dreading being seen in them. The dress had an elegant off the shoulder design – which was what Sariah kept fiddling with – with a pleated bodice and an A-line skirt that had a slight train in the back due to the slight folding of fabric that started at her lower back.

"Will you stop fiddling with the dress; it's not going to alter itself." Lily teased gently before taking pity on her friend and charming the sleeves to rest comfortably on the raven haired witch's shoulders. "Come here, I'll do something with your hair." Deciding to go with something simple, Lily charmed the long raven colored locks curly and pulled them partly off the witch's shoulders and neck. It hung down in a beautiful line that went really well with the dress robes.

At 4:30 both witches were on the front steps of the school when the carriage appeared. Nervously they climbed in and with bated breath they watched as the scenery around them changed. They were flying within moments and it was about an hour later that they felt the carriage land against the ground. Each looked out the window to see where they were, but they could only make out the inky shadows of the trees surrounding the pathway.

Suddenly the carriage stopped outside a large house and each waited a second before the door opened revealing a tall man with messy black hair and brown eyes behind the nice looking frames on his face. "Good evening, Miss. Snape." The man greeted pleasantly. "You must be Miss. Evans." He added looking at her red haired companion. "I'm Harold Potter, please allow me escort you inside." He introduced before holding out his hand to help the girls out of the carriage.

The Potter residence was large, Sariah thought when she looked up at the towering three-story home. It was lovely; she had to admit, but aside of Lily's home she'd never been inside such a nice house before and she was feeling slightly insignificant. Together the three approached the large double doors. Once inside, their cloaks were removed and hung in the hall closet with the other guests' clocks and coats.

The hallway was breathtaking, the walls were bright with cream colored wall treatment and luxurious chandeliers lit up the area. Grand paintings hung along the walls, both muggle and wizarding, making it seem like a long path as they approached the back of the hallway.

Entering the sitting room, or what Sariah guessed was the sitting room, they saw that it was filled with brightly colored and fancy dress robes that the other witches wore. The walls were done in the same cream colored wall treatment and it was wall to wall wood flooring – Sariah noticed that it was the same oak flooring as in the hallway – with a large oriental rug that was spread within the room.

"Ah, Sariah!" Alisa greeted upon seeing her husband and the quiet witch at his side. "Welcome, I'm so pleased that you decided to join us this evening. You look lovely."

"Mrs. Potter." Sariah greeted politely. "Thank you." She continued respectfully. "This is my best friend, Lily Evans." She added when she saw the older witch look at the redhead.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss. Lily Evans." Alisa smiled. "I'm Alisa Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter." Lily responded smiling nervously. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear." Alisa grinned. "Harold, would you please get us something to drink?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Certainly, my love." He nodded kissing her cheek. "I'll go make sure James and friends are present and are behaving themselves." He added before turning and walking away.

"Come, let's mingle." The older witch directed, looping her arms around the younger witches' arms and dragging them further into the large room. The woman between them looked breathtaking in her claret colored robes that enhanced her features. She also seemed to wear the robes as though they were second skin and not as an article of clothing – her confidence was slightly startling.

A half hour of mingling with the other guests, all friends of the older Potter's but equally as exciting as meeting those their own ages. Mrs. Potter had introduced Sariah to a renowned Herbologist, likewise introducing Lily to a charms expert – having found out that that was the redhead's passion – leaving them on their own for several minutes while she made sure that there were no last minute changes to the seating or the food.

"If you will all adjourn to the dinning hall we shall have supper." Harold called to the room, Alisa standing at his side as they led the way into the large room. The table was u-shaped to fit the massive amount of people into the room.

Lily took her seat at the place that was designated for her, Sariah's name card was placed a few seats away – but still within acceptable talking distance away – as the married couples sat down around them. Lily frowned slightly when the wizard she'd been trying to avoid for the last week before Christmas break sat in the chair next to her.

"Miss. Evans." He greeted lowly. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Black." She replied tersely while trying to remain respectful.

Sighing he turned to face her completely. "I'm sorry, Lily." He whispered. "I wish I could take back whatever it was that made you cross with me." Taking a deep breath he added, "I really value your friendship."

She bit her lip before saying, "-just for tonight I will call a truce between us. I want to make this a nice evening for Sariah."

Deciding not to push it further he smiled softly. "Okay." He knew that he had to get back into her good graces again, because it was weird not having her smiling or talking with him. He didn't know what to do about 'Paige', he hadn't received a letter in weeks, but he hoped that she was still interested in him and still wanted to meet him.

"It appears that Sariah is having a nice time." Lily teased seeing the slightly horrified expression her friend had been unable to keep off her face at seeing James seating next to her.

Sirius looked where she was gesturing and chuckled lightly. "James was mighty surprised to see her; Mrs. P didn't tell him that she'd sent her an invitation. I fear that he stumbled over his own feet a few times from nervousness." He informed her, his tone light before turning somber with his next statement. "I've never seen him like that."

Lily smiled. "I know what you mean."

Gray orbs met emerald green as he pondered how to express his thoughts. "Don't think that he didn't like you, Lily. I really believe that he did."

"Maybe so, but he's not meant for me." She returned. "He'd just better not hurt Sariah." She added; her tone was a mix between threatening and teasing. But he could tell that she meant her words.

Dinner passed with ease, Sirius and Lily engaged each other and those around them in flowing conversations. Sariah, on the other hand, tried to avoid talking directly to James as much as she could. It wasn't until he reached for her hand that she really looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked softly. His hair was messy as usual but like his father, it seemed fitting. He wore black robes and she was sure that his tie was a different color when she'd first saw him in the sitting room, but now it appeared that he'd charmed it to match her dress perfectly – if not a shade darker.

James just looked into her deep eyes. "You look lovely tonight." He said captivated by her presence. He listened to her as she spoke about her love for Herbology to one of his mum's friends and couldn't help but fall a bit further into the unknown that seemed to surround her.

Wide eyed she looked down, her cheeks flushing a bit. "Thank you."

When Harold and Alisa stood up, the rest of the guests followed suit as it was shown that dinner had finished. "May I escort you into the ballroom, Sariah?" James asked as he offered Sariah his arm. After several moments of just staring at it she finally placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. The ballroom was large, with high ceilings and large windows opening the room to the breathtaking scene that was outside.

"Sariah, I'd like you to meet my grandparents." James said. "This is Charlus and Dorea Potter and Liam and Celine O'Mara." He introduced pointing at each person. "Grandparents, this is my friend from Hogwarts, Sariah Snape."

Charlus was tall, had broad shoulders with dark brown eyes and black hair and Dorea stood several heads shorter than her husband, had flowing black hair with clear gray eyes. Liam was tall but shorter than Charlus; he had sandy colored hair and blue eyes, while Celine had olive colored skin, black hair and pale green eyes. Sariah began to feel slightly out of place as she was standing in front of the two beautiful witches.

"Pleased to meet you." Sariah said softly as both grandfather's kissed her offered hand while the witches firmly shook it.

Dorea looked at her before offering her an olive branch as the other set of grandparents excused themselves. "So you are the one my daughter-in-law has spoken highly about."

Sariah flushed embarrassedly. "I suppose so, Madam Potter."

"Please call me Dorea, dear." She smiled softly. "Alisa says that you have ambitions to become a Herbologist."

Pleased with a comfortable topic she nodded, "-oh yes, to me there is nothing more enjoyable than being in the greenhouses." Slyly glancing at the wizard at her side before meeting Dorea's gray eyes she jokingly teased, "-well that and watching my house team kicking a certain Chaser off his winning streak."

Hearing her comment James laughed, "-yes, I seem to recall you saying that was the highlight of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game."

Dorea and Charlus watched the pair carefully, having watched their interaction during supper and felt the tension surrounding the pair. "So you're a Hufflepuff?" Charlus asked intrigued. "Do you like Professor Sprout?"

"Very much." She nodded. "She has helped me so much in the last four and a half years." At their curious glance she looked towards Lily who was laughing at something Sirius said, which warmed her heart, before looking back at the older couple to elaborate her previous statement. "Professor Sprout saw my gift and encouraged it to grow so now I tutor the younger students in Herbology."

"Really?" Dorea questioned sounding shocked and impressed. "When I was at Hogwarts, that responsibility usually rested upon the seventh years or the professor's themselves."

"Normally that is true, but Professor Sprout says that I'm far more talented in Herbology than most of the seventh years." She was blushing again, she could feel it. "I have complete access to the greenhouses and I plant my own herbs for my brother's stores."

"Really?" Charlus questioned smiling at the young witch. He could tell why his grandson was enthralled with the witch, she seemed to have this way about drawing someone in – and it appeared to be without her knowledge. When James had first introduced her he could see that she was reserved and obviously feeling out of her element here at the party – which caused him to wonder what his daughter-in-law was planning.

"Yes, my brother is a future potions master in training and will be the youngest in history." She responded proudly. "Professor Slughorn is always praising his work." She added and then she continued, "-well, his and Lily's." Her eyes found her friend's emerald eyes watching her as she listened to Sirius' story. "They make an amazing team."

"You speak highly of your friend, is she here?" Dorea asked. "I would love to meet her."

"Yes, she's over there." She said gesturing to her friend, waiving her over. Lily looked at Sirius and the pair walked the short distance towards them. "Lily, these are James' grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter." She said introducing them. "This is my best friend and sister, Lily Evans."

"Charmed to meet you." Charlus greeted to which his wife echoed the sentiment. "Sirius, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am." He nodded, glancing at Lily before meeting Charlus' eyes. "Good evening, Miss. Snape." He added looking at his best mate's crush.

"Hello, Mr. Black." Sariah greeted, noting the interaction between the dark haired wizard that had hurt her friend and the green eyed witch.

Suddenly the hall was filled with music, opening up the dance floor. Harold and Alisa stood in the center of the room, before entering the steps of the waltz. Charlus turned to Dorea offering his hand before he escorted her onto the floor along with Liam and Celine they began the dance.

"Would you care to dance?" James asked softly.

She realized that the hosts and close family had to start out the dancing part before others could join. "I'm not very good." She whispered.

"Neither am I." He replied honestly. "Please?" He whispered his hand out towards her. Smiling as she put her hand in his he pulled her closer to him as they approached the dance floor. Keeping her hand in his, he put his other one on her waist and her free hand landed on his shoulder. He softly counted and together they stepped off and began to dance.

End pt 7


	9. New Years, Birthdays and OWL's

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 8

888

Sirius looked at Lily who was watching James and Sariah dancing. "Would you care to dance?" He asked carefully, unsure what their spoken one-night truce included. So far he had a wonderful evening with her and he didn't want that to end. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her until they were standing in the ballroom talking with some of the other guests as dinner had been slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay." She responded and together they approached the dance floor. Several other couples had joined the hosts on the dance floor. "I don't think I mentioned it earlier, but you look very nice this evening." She said blushing slightly while inwardly cringing. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't do this; she'd spent enough energy on the wizard. She didn't want to give him any more of her heart, she was slowly trying to piece it back together but when he smiled at her it tugged at her heart painfully.

She loved Sariah and Severus, but she really felt that she needed to get away from Hogwarts for a bit to lick her wounds, so to speak. Both of her friends were brilliant and very understanding with not forcing her to confront her feelings before she was ready. That Friday night when she finally gathered her courage seemed to be ingrained in her memory so that every time she closed her eyes she would see them kissing – it was maddening. She'd taken to writing in her journal when she got home; she had pages and pages of letters addressed to him that she had no intention of ever sending him and spending the days in her room away from her sister. Her poetry book was overflowing of new poems that depicted her pain.

"Knut for your thoughts." Sirius whispered near her ear. He'd been watching her for several moments and could see the emotions running through her eyes but couldn't tell if they were good emotions or bad ones.

Lily met his fathomless grey eyes before looking away. "It's nothing important." She said carefully.

The hand at her waist left its place and brushed a tendril of hair off her face before cupping her face. "You can tell or ask me anything." He said gazing into her emerald eyes.

"Please not tonight." She whispered fighting the urge to lean into his hand and close her eyes.

He nodded, "-alright." And the conversation was dropped.

The evening passed in a flurry of dancing and laughter. Sariah and Lily had danced with Charlus, Harold and Liam along with James and Sirius respectfully. Sariah's dance with Charlus was one that she wasn't sure she would forget.

"_May I cut in?" The charming voice of Charlus Potter asked breaking into her dance with Liam O'Mara._

_Sariah glanced into the dark brown eyes of James' paternal grandfather and nodded, "-of course." The taller man had been a pleasure to speak with earlier that evening. He was very kind, but she could see that he was very confident in who he was which she found very likable rather than intimidating._

_As they twirled around the dance floor he commented, "-my grandson seems to be very smitten by you."_

_She met his eyes and saw honesty in his brown orbs. "I suppose he is." She returned for lack of anything else to say._

"_I know he's my grandson, Sariah, and that he can come across as arrogant and spoiled but there is much more to him than that."_

"_I'm sure there is more, Mr. Potter, but he has only shown me and those I care about a side of him that I don't find particularly courteous." She said cautiously not wanting to offend the older wizard who she was starting to genuinely like._

_Charlus nodded, "-yes, I've heard from Alisa and Harold about his pranking habits."_

"_It's more than his pranking, Mr. Potter." She said softly. "Sometimes I fear for my brother with some of the things they do and say to him."_

_He seemed surprised by this and was unsure why, if she was so affected by the callus treatment towards her brother, she was here at their home. "I wasn't aware that it was your brother who was caught in the middle." He said tactfully._

_Sighing she responded, "I just wish they would realize that some of the things they do to people aren't very funny and use their creativity in some other way."_

"_Perhaps you can show him a better way?" He suggested. "I have a feeling that he would do almost anything for you."_

It seemed that midnight had snuck upon them and before they knew it, several attendees were counting down the last couple seconds left of 1974. Lily, Sirius, James and Sariah were standing together having taken a moment to get something refreshing to drink and just talk.

Sirius and James exchanged a glance at each other while Lily and Sariah were talking to each other and nodded before joining the conversation. When the counters got to 'one' each wizard pulled the witch at their side to them and gave them an innocent peak on the cheek as those around them cheered bringing in the New Year. They'd briefly harbored kissing their lips, but knew that they were walking on thin ice with the objects of their affections.

"Happy New Year." The boys said at the same time smiling softly at their shocked expressions.

888

The school semester started off without a hitch, Lily and Sariah spent even more time together they were practically inseparable. Which is why it surprised the members of the Gryffindor house to find Lily sitting in the corner of the room hours before curfew wrapping two gifts in silence until James, Sirius and Remus came up to her. "What have you got there, Lily?" Remus asked softly.

"Severus' and Sariah's birthday gifts." She answered distractedly.

"Sariah's birthday is coming up? When is it?" James asked taking a seat next to Lily causing her to look up at him.

Lily bit her lip at his expression; it was unlike any look that she'd ever seen on him. It looked shocked, panicked and curious all in one. "She'll kill me for telling you." Lily replied.

"Please, Lily." He begged.

"January 9th."

James silently swore. "That's the day after tomorrow." He said looking at his hands. "Not nearly enough time to buy her a gift."

Lily, in a moment of insanity, placed her hand lightly on his. "Her favorite color is royal purple; perhaps you can make her something." She suggested. "You are, after all, brilliant in transfiguration." She added before picking up the wrapped gifts and going up to her room leaving behind the three marauders to their thoughts.

The morning of January 9th came too quickly for the Snape twins as they met Lily outside the great hall. The twins exchanged a glance with Lily before looking at the gifts in their hands. Sariah tore the paper off to see a plain looking box, taking care she opened the box to find, "-you got me a cursed book?"

Lily laughed, "-that's just a rumor."

Sariah looked at the book titled _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ and weighed it within her hands. It wasn't that big of a book, but there were many stories about the book being cursed. "Only you would get me a charmed book for my sixteenth birthday." She chuckled hugging her best friend and turning to see what Severus received.

"It's brilliant." He whispered dropping the paper on to the ground where it disappeared. "I've been looking everywhere for this book." He added looking up and meeting the green eyes of his best friend. "Thank you." He added hugging the witch, while Sariah looked at the title of his book. _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ was the last book Severus needed to complete his small collection of potions regarding poisons and she'd seen it in the school library but had never needed it.

Classes went on like usual. Sariah and Lily walked to the transfiguration room, having left Severus with Xenophilius as the pair had to go to history of magic. They sat together in the middle of the classroom, on the far side away from the door but had the perfect view of the front board and Professor McGonagall's desk.

Class started without a hitch and Professor McGonagall began her lecture. Just as the Gryffindor head of house had turned her back to the class to write something on the board something landed in front of Sariah. On top of the small gift was a simple note that said, '-open me. J.P.'. Looking up seeing that the professor was distracted she pulled the gift off the table and quietly pulled the paper off the box as it sat on her lap. Popping open the lid of the box she bit her lip to prevent a gasp from exiting her throat as she glanced up to see McGonagall still not looking towards the class.

There on a blanket of pale purple paper sat a royal purple colored crystal rose that was charmed open in a half bloom status. It was small, no larger than her hand but it was breathtaking. Chancing a look at the desk behind her and across the aisle she saw James watching her with an anxious look upon his face. Nodding at him she saw his face light up with a brilliant smile before she turned to the front of the classroom.

"Now, take out your wands and practice the incantation on the goblets in front of you." Minerva finished glancing at the fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class that she was teaching.

Soon enough class was over and the students left. James approached the desk that housed the two girls that seemed to plague the thoughts of him and Sirius. "Happy Birthday Sariah." He said.

Blushing lightly she returned, "-thank you." She put her books carefully in her rucksack wanting to keep her rose from being broken. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He grinned as he turned and exited the classroom.

Lily's birthday came just a few short weeks later on the 30th and the twins and Lily again met outside the great hall to exchange gifts. The twins pulled their saved money together and bought the redhead one gift. Lily's eyes widened when she saw the beautiful green – to match her eyes – notebook filled with dozens of blank pages so that she could write her poetry and charm the book to remain closed to those that she didn't want reading the book. Attached was a peacock feather pen that was self-inking and had a brilliant ray of colors for the feathers.

"It's fantastic." She said hugging her best friends tightly. This gift was worth far more than the twins believed; Lily didn't need much from them, knowing that they had already given her the best gift imaginable: their friendship and love. "Thank you so much."

The school year seemed to draw quickly to a close. Soon enough the O.W.L.'s were upon the fifth years. Practical exams were done during the second week of testing right after the week of written exams. The hard three weeks of studying and testing exhausted the entire group of fifth and seventh years causing them to seek shelter out on the green lawns of the Scottish highlands on the warm June day.

The friendship that developed between Lily, Sariah, James and Sirius came crashing down in one failed spell. The boys were sitting under the willow tree watching Xenophilius, Lorelei, Sariah and Lily talking excitably between themselves. Ari and several Hufflepuffs were close by talking with some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

"Snivellus." Sirius greeted growling at the surly wizard who was approaching his sister, his two best friends and his male best friend's girlfriend. Neither of the marauders noticed the witches in question had turned to look at them.

It happened very quickly and suddenly Severus was hanging upside-down and the groups around them were laughing.

"Leave him alone!" Sariah yelled before surprising the school further as she shot a series of stinging hexes at both James and Sirius, causing them both to drop their wands, while Lily helped levitate Severus safely down to the ground.

James turned to see an angry Sariah Snape standing just a few meters away from him, her eyes so dark they looked black – the air was crackling around them as she glared at the marauders. "Sariah," he breathed pitifully.

"Don't." She growled, causing him to stumble backwards with the sheer hate present in her voice. "I never want to speak to you again. You are never to call me by my first name and you will never – and I mean NEVER – touch my brother again."

End pt 8


	10. September 1975

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 9

888

Soon enough the trio was sitting on the train heading back to Hogwarts after a mostly eventless summer break. Sariah kept her head down when surrounded by others, Severus and Lily aside, her dark hair creating a curtain blocking her face from the students. The summer holidays apparently wasn't long enough for talk about what happened the day of the O.W.L.'s exam to cease, the students upon seeing either the trio or the marauder's began talking amongst themselves about what had happened.

"We should have Madam Pomfrey look at that." Lily whispered leaning towards her sister.

Sariah shook her head a frown marring her features as she looked at Lily's troubled expression. "I'm fine." She softly replied.

Severus put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I tend to agree with Lily, Sariah." He said carefully. "The professor's will surely notice."

"So?" Sariah snapped. "What are they going to do, write home?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Then I will help you." He promised his onyx colored eyes meeting the dark orbs of his sister and best friends. "Professor Slughorn has promised me time in his lab to work on my potions."

A knock on the compartment door sounded loud within the quiet room before admitting Ari into the compartment. "Lily, Sariah, Snape." She greeted, still not sure if she was permitted to call Severus by name.

"Ari." Sariah and Lily greeted while Severus greeted, "Pelts."

The witch sat next to Lily across from Severus and Sariah. "How was your summer?" She asked.

Severus answered, "-frightfully dull."

"Yours?" Lily asked nodding her head in agreement.

Ari shrugged, "-went to see my great aunt Sophie in America for a few weeks, while my parents went on a romantic holiday to Italy. Saw a Quidditch match in the states with my American cousin Henry." Ari knew that there was something wrong with Sariah because of the way Lily and Severus were leading the conversation – that and Sariah hadn't looked up once since she'd come into the compartment – but she didn't know what to say.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Lily said carefully.

Ari looked out the window and gasped, "-you're right." She stood up. "I'd better go get into my school robes." She added moving towards the sliding door. "I'll see you at the feast, Sariah." And with that she was gone.

Within moments, the train was slowing down and the lights of Hogsmeade Station shown through the windows causing the Snape twins to breathe a sigh of relief. They were home.

Carefully they exited the train, the trio was pleased to have not have seen the marauders during the train ride. They each had mixed feelings as far as the marauders went. For Sariah it was too soon, the sting of Potter's betrayal was too much for her as she was genuinely starting to like the wizard and she hoped that she wouldn't have to see him any time soon.

For Lily, she was angry at Sirius and James for their obvious disregard for not only her but for Sariah. She'd seen the way her sister would watch the wizard, a light in her eyes that wasn't normally there – seemingly to have burned out many years earlier – had lit up her face making her seem less harsh and unapproachable. She knew her sister's feelings for James had changed from a passing fancy to an honest friendship. Something that wasn't easy for the twins to open themselves up for.

With Severus, well it was a normal occurrence but he'd hoped that Potter would take his warning to heart. He knew his sister was hurt, he could see it in her eyes when she tried to hide it from him and Lily. He'd debated how to handle it throughout the summer, wanting to defend his sister like she defended him but knew that it would probably cause her unhappiness if he did anything to the hazel eyed wizard. It didn't help that their home life had been difficult this past summer; it seemed with the twins getting closer to age their father was getting increasingly angrier and more violent and their mother became less respondent to everyone.

James stepped off the train; his parents had been most displeased by his actions at the end of the year and prevented him from doing much of anything. Remus called it grounding, but whatever it was, it was awful. Even Sirius didn't escape the punishment; though his mum had told Sirius that even though he wasn't theirs he was living in their house and would follow their rules. His mum did their shopping for the school year getting all their supplies; he and Sirius hadn't been able to leave the manor until this morning to go to London.

"You okay?" Remus asked his friend.

James nodded, not saying anything. He was angry with himself, he really cared for the dark haired mage finding their blossoming friendship exhilarating and yet he couldn't let the opportunity to embarrass her brother pass. He felt like a right heel, a git and all the things that Sariah had called him the past year. Looking across the platform his eyes seemed to find them, Lily and Severus walking tall and proud with Sariah in the middle, her head down and she looked like she was shrinking into herself.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going over to the group. "Leave it for now, James." Remus advised. "You are probably the last person she'd want to see right now."

"You're right." He nodded and with that the four friends approached the carriages, finding an empty one to themselves.

The feast was excellent; the sheer volume of the great hall was bustling with noise and activity. The sorting had been completed and Headmaster Dumbledore had finished his speech and the food appeared on the five tables. The marauders tucked in immediately, each eating at least two plates full of food. James tried to keep his eyes on his food or on his friends, but his mutinous eyes sought out Sariah at the table across from them.

Sariah sat by herself on the far end of the table, she could feel several sets of eyes on her – she knew that Severus and Lily were watching her with concern. Her eyes left the plate as she tried to see where the other sets of eyes came from, she was surprised to find that one set was Headmaster Dumbledore, his blue eyes not twinkling even under the candlelight; Ari was also glancing at her every few minutes she noticed. She also saw a pair of hazel eyes studying her before they turned away.

Ari approached Sariah at the end of the meal. Without words they exited the hall side-by-side and Sariah was grateful for the silent support of the witch. She knew Ari didn't know what was wrong, but her respect for the witch grew as she didn't ask questions or force her to look at her.

It was several days later, Sariah was sitting outside by the greenhouse just staring at the yellow rattle flowers that she had planted at the end of the previous school year. Professor Sprout had promised to tend to them over the summer holidays and Sariah was pleased to see that the flowers had bloomed. Her nightmares were getting worse, so bad that Sariah tended to only get an hour or two each night. She knew that Lily and Severus were getting increasingly more worried and so was Ari but she didn't know what to do. She knew that most sleeping potions could be addictive so she didn't want to go that avenue knowing that eventually the nightmares would stop.

888

The portraits of two different common rooms were banging loudly in the early morning in late September. Remus opened the door to the Gryffindor common room to see a young Hufflepuff, who was breathing heavily as though she'd run a marathon. "Yes?" He asked groggily.

"I need Lily Evans." She said urgently. "Ari sent me to get Lily." She repeated seeing that the handsome sixth year was suddenly awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No time, I need Lily Evans!" She practically shrieked.

Remus nodded and headed towards the stair cases towards the witches dorms. Quickly and quietly he ran up the stairs – having whispered the charm needed to bypass the wards – to the sixth year dormitory. He found Lily's bed quite easily and he immediately set upon waking the redhead.

"Remus?" She whispered groggily. "What're you doing in here?"

"There's a Hufflepuff at the door, I think there's something wrong with Sariah." He said causing her to jump to her feet and running from the room without bothering to get dressed or grab a robe. He followed behind her wanting to make sure that the witches were okay.

The trio met Ari and Severus at the Hufflepuff painting, to which the two Hufflepuffs whispered the password and led the two wizards and witch inside. Upon entering, Ari began barking orders to the stragglers that had been awoken by the eerie screaming coming from one of the tunnels. Without needing directions, Lily and Severus took off towards their sister in pain.

Severus and Lily flanked the bed where Sariah was screaming and fighting against an unforeseen attacker. Once they whispered a silencing charm on the dormitory and around Sariah's bed, they set about calming the witch down with their careful hands they brushed their fingers through her damp hair or rubbed her arms in a soothing fashion. They both knew that they shouldn't wake her up, having learned at an early age that it wasn't something to do, but rather focused on making her feel safer.

"Shh, Riaha." Lily murmured tenderly reverting back to the nickname she'd given the willowy witch when they were children. "Sev and I are here." It wasn't long that Sariah fell back into peaceful sleep, Severus and Lily looked at each other in the darkness of the room. "I'm worried for her." Lily whispered.

Severus nodded his agreement. "She hasn't had this reaction in a long while." He said.

Lily looked down at the marred flesh on her sleeping friend's face. It looked like an odd combination of a burn and a bruise. It was red and purple with hints of black and blue. It covered her left temple and part of her eye; her left eye had been swollen shut for at least a week before she'd been able to barely open it, just in time for school to start – her fingers gently brushing the darkened skin. "It hasn't gotten any better."

"I will inform Pelts that it's okay to enter the room." Severus commented softly nodding his concurrence to her statement.

Lily nodded, "I think I'll stay with her for the night."

Severus nodded, pausing to kiss his sister's temple before exiting the room and went down the tunnels to the Hufflepuff common room. He immediately spotted Pelts talking to Lupin in the corner, the younger students having exited the room to get some sleep, probably after the silencing charms were put up, the sixth and seventh year students were snoozing on the couches and chairs. "Pelts." Severus greeted the witch softly. "Lupin." He added.

"How is she?" Ari asked.

"She's sleeping peacefully now." He answered. "Has this happened before?"

Ari shook her head, before pulling Severus aside to speak privately with him. "She hasn't been sleeping much. I think she's been able to sense when her dreams are going to change and wakes herself up." She explained softly. "I'm worried about her Severus."

"She will be fine." He said.

"How?" Ari snapped. "You didn't hear her when it started Severus!"

His eyes narrowed. "No?" He retorted silkily. "I've heard it many times before, Pelts; you forget that she is my twin sister."

Ashamed she looked away. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I've never felt so helpless before."

Severus nodded understandingly. "Lily is going to stay with Sariah until morning." He said carefully. "Sariah won't remember any of this in the morning when she wakes, so please tread carefully."

"I will." Ari promised. "Thank you."

He nodded and exited the common room without another word. Ari and Remus watched him leave before turning to look at each other. "Lily's staying with Sariah." She informed him.

"I figured as much." He responded before stifling a yawn. "I should go." He yawned. "Get some sleep, Ari."

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday." Ari said dryly, causing the sandy haired teen to laugh softly before wishing the brunette haired witch a good night.

The great hall welcomed an exhausted group of Hufflepuffs, all of them groaning at the volume of the hall. James noticed this right away, having caught Remus re-entering the room in the early light of the day. When he'd asked his friend about it, the werewolf simply said, 'go back to sleep Prongs'.

Lily entered the hall moments after the Hufflepuff group, her red hair wet from the shower she'd taken moments before. She glanced at Sariah and Severus; the latter looked up at her while the other simply stared at her empty plate. When Sariah had woken up she'd been confused as to why Lily had been there, knowing that the redhead had not been there when she'd gone to bed but she didn't question how she'd gotten there.

"Lily." Remus greeted when the redhead took her seat near him.

"Remus." She nodded back, not looking at the other three marauders but feeling their confused looks. She hardly said anything to the four of them – well she often spoke to Remus when he wasn't surrounded by the other three – and she could tell that it was secretly irritating the gray eyed marauder.

She got up and left the great hall along with several other students, only to be pulled inside an alcove by Sirius with a firm grip on her arm. "What?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"You can't still be angry with me." He stated brushing his hands through his long black hair. It'd had grown several inches over the summer.

Lily tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. "And why is that?"

"It was months ago, Lily!" He raged trying to push down his ire. Mrs. P. always said he had anger problems and that he needed to learn to control himself if he wanted to '_get the girl_'. "Please, please, forgive me." He whispered brokenly. "I miss you."

Lily understood how much it took for him to say something like that but she couldn't find it in herself to let it go. Things had been going well for her brother until that moment and it irritated her that they had such disregard for her and Sariah to do what they did. "I can't." She said firmly. "You and Potter showed me and Sariah exactly who you truly are and I can honestly say that I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry." He said desperately when she started to walk away.

"That's not good enough." Lily responded before disappearing down the hallway leaving behind a seething yet saddened wizard in her wake.

End pt 9

**silverdoutrane**: Thank you for your review. I figure not everything is sunshine and roses for the "average" people. I hope you'll keep reading.

Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites as well as signing up for updates. I appreciate each and everyone of you! Please feel free to PM me or review if you have any suggestions or anything at all. I accept constructive criticism. Thanks again!


	11. The Prank

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 10

888

September was slowly passing, each day bringing the school further into their studies and school work slowly pilling up from each of the teachers. Xenophilius, Lily, Sariah and Severus each earned ten O.W.L.'s; earning only one exceeds expectations in divination and the rest being outstandings. Sariah had thought that she hadn't done well in history of magic, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the "O" on her report card.

Their sixth year was difficult while preparing for N.E.W.T.'s in their seventh year. Each had a meeting with their personal head of house to talk about education and career opportunities. After the schedules were created, each student noticed that some of the classes became smaller because some didn't have the marks to continue in that class or it wasn't in their career path.

Professor Sprout was excited to learn that Sariah wanted to continue on in Herbology wanting an apothecary of her own someday and together they planed her schedule for the next two years. She'd opted out of divination, feeling that she didn't have the right talent for it. She had earned the marks to continue in all of her other classes and was happy with the outcome.

Professor Slughorn, apparently sang praises to Severus during his meeting with the slightly off kiltered potions professor. Severus had also dropped divination finding that – like Sariah – he didn't have the necessary qualities for the class. The professor had suggested and offered to help Severus look into different apprenticeship programs to find the master that he'd work the best with before the end of his sixth year.

Lily had said that the meeting with Professor McGonagall was illuminating. The pair had talked about Lily's future and while Lily was still unsure as to what she wanted to do, McGonagall had suggested that she go into charm research or creating charms. Lily decided to drop care of magical creatures – something that Sariah and Severus would possibly need for their future careers – and decided to stay in divination.

Xenophilius was a different story as he hadn't told Sariah, Severus or Lily what Professor Flitwick had to say to him. They just knew that he was going to be in Care of Magical Creatures with the twins, Divination with Lily and the other NEWT level classes with the trio. His girlfriend and he were getting along fabulously and while Xenophilius tried to make time with Severus the pair seemed to grow apart.

"So how's it going?" Sariah asked her twin as he was tutoring her on the potions that they had been studying that week. They often did this, they would study defense, transfiguration, and history of magic together – Lily or Xenophilius helping them in charms when they needed it, her helping them in Herbology and Severus helped her in potions. It was something that kept their friendship together when the school seemed to want Sariah and Lily to separate themselves from Severus and him from them.

Severus looked up from the simmering cauldron before answering, "I have nearly gotten it, but I'm missing a particular plant."

Tilting her head to the side, plants were her thing. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Possibly." He nodded. "I need to study the effects before I want to add that ingredient." He continued seeing her nod. "You will be the first I ask when I'm ready for it."

Smiling she teased, "I'd better be."

It was several days later that Severus came to Sariah with the plant's name. "Belladonna? We have some in our potions kit." Sariah said confused.

Severus shook his head, "-we only have the essence of it. That's not adequate for this potion."

Nodding her understanding she looked up at him and said, "-okay."

Later at lunch, Sariah approached Lily. She'd been really careful to hide her battered flesh, but she knew Ari had seen it and she greatly appreciated the witch because she didn't ask about it – even though Sariah knew the questions were boiling under the stubborn Hufflepuff's skin. "I need your help."

Lily looked up, feeling the marauder's watching the exchange carefully. "Alright, what is going on?" She asked softly.

"Severus needs belladonna." Sariah whispered. "I think I might know where the plant is growing, but I can't see very well." Her voice was growing softer with each word.

"But it's poisonous." Lily said glancing around briefly. "That's why we only have the essence of it in our potion kits."

Sariah replied, "Severus says that he needs the roots to make the paste and that essence of belladonna isn't enough."

Lily was silent for several long moments before she nodded. "Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

A gracious smile appeared on Sariah's face, the first the redhead had seen in a long while. "Be my eyes." She answered. "We'll go when the moon is full; we'll be able to see the plant better. It's very rare, but the flowers should still be in bloom and will make it a bit easier to find."

Lily nodded. "There's a full moon tomorrow night."

"We'll go then."

The next evening, they set out just after classes ended and while the staff and students were at supper feeling that it should be taken care of as soon as possible with as little chance for interruption. They donned their cloaks, having changed into long sleeves and pants for the journey into the forbidden forest; they quietly headed out into the early evening chill. The wind was softly blowing, each witch keeping a watchful eye out for professors that might stop them.

Sirius was walking along side of Peter out of the great hall, talking about the full moon with the other wizard. "Tonight it's just going to be us with Moony." He said softly. "James has an early detention with McGonagall and will most likely not make it out until later."

"What'd he do now?"

Sirius laughed, "-he got caught with a Zonko's product that he was going to give to an unsuspecting second year."

Peter laughed along with the dark haired wizard that he idolized. "Snape's coming." He informed the gray eyed wizard. He was hoping that his two friends would come out of the funk that they'd been in lately, but Remus insisted that they needed time.

"What's that, Peter?" Sirius said loudly getting the attention of the two wizards in the hall. "Remus and Lily?" He continued before the shorter wizard could reply. "A secret rendezvous you say?"

Peter hissed, "-what are you doing?"

Sirius' gray eyes twinkled in silent humor at the paused step that the surly wizard had at the mentioning of Lily and Remus. "Inside the Whomping willow?" He gasped as if Peter's hissing was what had been said. "I didn't think they knew about that location and about the knob at the base of the tree." Whistling lowly he chuckled, "-better them than me, you know? You need one long stick to keep yourself from being knocked out by the tree."

Once the two marauders rounded the corner Peter turned to Sirius who was staring straight ahead. "What'd you do that for?" He said. "You know he'll go and do what you said and you know what he'll come upon."

"Relax Wormtail," Sirius returned. "He won't make it that far into the tunnel to see Moony."

"You don't know that!" Peter yelled. "I thought you liked Lily." He added softer.

"Lily who?" Sirius sneered.

Peter shook his head. "You know who, Padfoot." He turned towards Flitwick's classroom. "We should tell Prongs."

"Why?"

"To make you see reason!" Peter hissed angrily.

"C'mon Wormtail, it's a prank."

"On who?" Peter countered. "Lily or Snape?"

It wasn't much later that Sirius, Peter had left him in favor of seeing the charms professor for help with his charms assignment, ran into James who was heading towards the common room. "Prongs."

"Pads." James greeted. "You look like you've been up to something." He continued. "Get caught in a broom closet again?"

"You get caught once," Sirius muttered causing James to laugh, "-and they never let it go." Clapping his friend's back he told him about what he'd done earlier to Snape.

"Are you insane?" James exploded.

Shocked by the reaction he asked, "-what do you mean?"

"Remus is down there, to turn into a werewolf, Pads." James replied slowly. "And you told Snape how to get down there – he'll see Remus in werewolf form." Without waiting for a response he took off towards the stairs and ran towards the Whomping willow. He could see Snape's dark figure approaching the tree and sped up. He had to stop Snape from seeing his best mate, knowing that Remus in werewolf form was frightening.

"Out of my way, Potter." Severus snarled when he saw the wizard in front of him. "Lily is in there with the mutt you're trying to protect and I will not let her be hurt by another _marauder_."

"Lily's not in there!" James protested trying to continue to block his path.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Severus growled. "The wizard that hurt my sister?" He was slightly pleased to find the hurt on Potter's face at the mentioning of Sariah. Pushing his way around the broad shouldered wizard he grabbed a stick, putting it on the knob at the base of the tree halting the tree's movements and started to enter the secret entrance before he was pulled back and after he heard the snarling sound of a wolf from within the tree.

"Get back to the castle!" James ordered before entering the tree, closing and charming the door as he turned into a stag on the inside.

Shocked Severus sat there for several long moments before rushing back to the castle.

"Are we close?" Lily asked softly. She never liked the feeling of the forest – its name having a big part in that – but she didn't really like it in the day time when they had care of magical creatures. There was just so much about the forest that wasn't known by the wizards nearby.

"Just a little further." Sariah promised. They'd been out here for what seemed like hours already, the moon having moved higher in the sky showing that it was well past supper and nearing curfew. They had to be careful of not only the groundskeeper but also of the things that lived in the forest.

Not too much later, they found the plant hidden behind a large tree and in the mists of an oddly shaped bush; its dark purple flower and the dark green of its leaves caused it to stand out slightly. Both witches got to their knees and pulled out their supplies, both put on the dragon hide gloves and used muggle nose plugs to help keep them from smelling the odor of the roots. Sariah held open the large bag that they were able to procure while Lily set about digging up the roots of the aged plant per the directions of the herbologist in training.

Within moments, the plant – roots and all – were placed in the bag which was sealed with a ribbon before being placed inside a small box which was charmed to remain closed until Severus, Lily or Sariah opened it. Neither were sure what would happen if magic came in direct contact with the plant and weren't willing to risk it. Putting their things away they heard the distant howl of a wolf causing them to look up at each other.

Quietly, and as quickly as they could, they made their way back to the part of the forest where the castle was on. They'd had to go into the forest several meters before they were able to find the plant and now were slightly regretting on coming on the night of the full moon. The light of the full moon, shone brightly in the sky – obviously not as bright as the sun – lighting the path in front of them through the canopies of the tall trees.

At the edge of the forest they glanced around, both aware that there was no way to protect themselves if there was a werewolf near by – as there were no spells strong enough to deflect the animal. She'd read that a lot of stupefy curses can stop a dragon – but only a lot of spells all at once – but she suppose if it came down to it, she and Lily could each spell it at the werewolf. She just hoped that they wouldn't.

They made it the castle safely, each breathing a sigh of relief until they spotted the headmaster, Severus, Potter, Pettigrew and Black just on the other side of the entrance hall. "Severus?" Sariah whispered before rushing to her paler than normal brother. "Severus?" She said again standing next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Miss. Snape." Headmaster Dumbledore cut in. "Miss. Evans." He greeted the other witch. "If you two would join me in my office, there are several things we need to discuss." His statement left little room for argument and the six students followed behind the aging wizard.

End pt 10

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry this has taken me so long to update! My muse took a slight vacation as RL grabbed me with its vicious hands. I want to thank everyone who has taken a chance in my story and have either left me reviews, have asked for update notices and who have added my story to their favorite's list. It means a lot to me!

**Blitz-gurl-42** – Thank you for your thoughtful review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Let me know if you have any suggestions, questions or concerns!

**Dreamsb223** – Thanks for the review! Sorry for the delay, I'm hoping RL will unclench its tight grasp on me now that my muse has sorta come home, which is why I quickly posted this chapter after reviewing it.

**BookWorm2534**– Thanks for reviewing! I'm hoping to get back on a regular updating schedule so hopefully my dry spell has passed *crosses fingers*. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that come in the future. Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! Please feel free to PM with any suggestions.

**Mrs. Shawn** - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying what's been written so far. Different is good sometimes, gets us out of the normal types of stories. I hope it was worth the wait.

Thanks again to everyone else. I do accept constructive criticism as it'll help me become a better author.


	12. Punishment

Title: Goidte Chuimhneacháin, pt 11

888

Moments later, five wizards and two witches entered the headmaster's office. James, Peter and Sirius had been here plenty of times and headed straight towards the three seats near the desk while the other three students looked around for a moment. "Lemon drop?" He questioned as he sat behind his large desk.

"No thank you, sir." Came the collective reply.

"Now, I'm sure Miss. Evans and Miss. Snape would like to know what happened this evening." He began eyeing the three Gryffindors with a disappointed expression.

Sirius looked uncomfortable as he explained what he'd done, not looking at anyone in the room especially not after the gasps from the two witches. Mrs. P always said that he was bullheaded and didn't think things out before rushing headlong into situations and Mr. P said that it would likely get him in trouble some day. Gloomily he thought _looks like that day is today._

Sariah glanced at Lily who looked like she was going to cave within herself at any moment. Tentatively, she grabbed her hand in silent support before grasping onto Severus' hand. The room was silent after the explanation from the three wizards, the one who had put her brother in the deadly situation, the other who had risked everything to save him and the third who tried to make the first see reason. Severus wasn't going to like it, but a life debt had been forged between the two enemies.

Deciding to break the silence Sariah asked, "I thought Remus was your friend. Why would you do this to him? To my brother and Lily?"

Sirius had no response for the group – for himself. He could feel the disappointment from the headmaster – who generally appreciated their overall pranks when it made the students laugh – and the sadness mixed with anger from the trio that he'd hurt in the process. He knew James was not happy with him, but they'd been friends so long that they understood each other – but it didn't mean that he wasn't free and clear.

"I'm afraid that I'm at a loss as to what to do." Albus admitted softly. "On the one hand, I cannot ignore the malicious intent that Mr. Black showed towards Mr. Snape but on the other hand Mr. Lupin's life and wellbeing is dependant upon my decision."

"Headmaster?" Lily questioned when the older wizard went silent. When he looked up at her she continued, "I don't want Remus to be hurt, nor do I want Severus to feel like his life worth is insignificant, but –"

Sariah picked it up from there, "-we can't just forget. The bulling –"

"Sariah." Severus responded coolly, causing everyone to glance at the wizard. "Thank you for you concerns but the only reason I was out tonight was to protect my family. It was most unfortunate that I didn't realize that it was a full moon out tonight."

"You knew!" Sirius exclaimed.

Severus smirked a bit, "-of course."

"You guys aren't really that good at hiding things." Sariah agreed. "Well, not from those who are more perceptive than others."

"What is it that you propose?" Headmaster Dumbledore inquired softly.

"Detention doesn't seem quite fitting for attemptive murder." Severus began. "But as I tolerate Lupin, I do not believe he should suffer because of his friends' lack of decency."

"How about suspension?" Lily asked. "That's what they do in muggle schools to punish students."

Sariah chuckled, "-yes, I'm sure Mrs. Potter can think of a punishment fitting this situation."

Both James and Sirius paled at the mentioning of Mrs. Potter. It was unclear how the trio heard about their grounding, but they were sure it was the wizard turned werewolf who told them.

"Excellent suggestion." Albus said happily. "How long is this suspension for?"

The trio glanced at each other, speaking in a language meant only for twins and close friends. "Three weeks." They replied together.

Albus nodded, "I will owl Alisa Potter to inform her of what is happening." He glanced at the students in front of him before bidding them good-night.

Severus waited several moments before following the group out and down the stairs to the seventh floor. James, Sirius and Peter waited for Lily to say good-night to her friends wanting to walk to the Gryffindor common room together.

The twins nodded to Lily before walking down the hallway to the hall of stairs. Once on the ground floor Sariah handed Severus the forgotten backpack that held belladonna. "Sleep well." Severus responded before turning away.

It seemed that little time passed, Sariah was tutoring some second year students in Herbology – this was were Alisa Potter found her. "Miss. Snape, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Madam Potter." Sariah nodded, silently feeling the nervous flow of butterflies build up in her stomach at the sight of the older witch. "Take a moment to re-read the section about mandrakes; we'll talk more about it when I return."

Once the greenhouse doors were shut behind Sariah, Alisa turned to Sariah and said, "-how are you doing, Sariah?"

"I'm well, thank you." Sariah answered softly. Her hair had been cut and styled to hide her bruise – Lily helped her with that knowing that she was self-conscious about it – during the first couple of weeks of school and it was slowly getting longer everyday. "How can I help you, Mrs. Potter?"

"Straight to the point." Alisa nodded. "I want to express my sincere apologies regarding the situation after OWL's and also what happened the other night. I taught my son to behave and act better than that and I thought that Harold and I were better influences on Sirius."

"Mrs. Potter, while I understand where you are coming from I don't see why you should apologize on behalf of them; you had no control over the situation like they did. They are adults and therefore should be the ones to take the situation and handle the consequences for their misdeeds. But I will let Severus and Lily know that you are thinking of us." Sariah said.

"Sariah," Alisa began softly trying to see the younger witch's eyes, but her left eye was covered by her black hair – almost like a curtain. "Is there something wrong with your eye?"

"If there is nothing else, Madam Potter, I'd better return to the second years." Sariah responded carefully, trying to reign in her panic. She'd been in school for almost a full month and not one professor asked her about the veil of hair that is obstructing their view of her left eye. She knew that Ari had seen it – she'd seen the looks from her fellow Hufflepuff and knew that she was trying not to ask or look at it too long – the night that Lily says that she had a night terror and woke up most of the Hufflepuffs. She really wanted to open up to the other witch, but she was still feeling the sting from James' actions and couldn't bring herself to trust again.

"Don't give up on him."

Sariah returned her gaze to Alisa's before questioning, "-who?"

"James." Alisa answered. "I've never seen him act the way he did at the holiday party, his owls home have been much livelier since then." She explained. "He was so despondent over the summer holidays. He hardly left his room for the first three days and took the grounding Harold and I bestowed on him in an almost agreeable fashion. I knew he was already beating himself up for betraying you." A moment of silence passed between the witches. "Just, don't give upon him. I know he has feelings for you, he's just confused by them."

888

Over the next couple of days, James tried to get Sariah alone to talk to her – but every time he got close she would disappear faster than he thought possible. His parents had owled him and the Headmaster saying that they would be there on Wednesday to pick him, Peter and Sirius up.

Wednesday arrived and so did Harold and Alisa Potter. As he was following behind his parents and between Sirius and Peter, he caught sight of Sariah. "Sariah!" He called running towards the witch. Grabbing her arm, he turned her to face him. "I've been trying to talk to you all week. Why haven't you responded to my owls or calls?"

"What would you have me say?" She asked softly trying to remove her arm from his gentle but firm grasp. "Please release my arm."

James shifted his hand down her arm taking a hold of her hand. "Please, I need to speak with you and I don't want you running away before I'm done."

Sighing she nodded, "-what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, Sariah, you have to believe me. I don't know what happened; one minute we're talking about O.W.L.'s and the next I have your brother in the air." He said before quickly continuing along with his apology seeing her open her mouth to retort. "I would do anything to get you to forgive me or to go back and stop myself from doing it in the first place."

"Are you sorry you did it or that you got caught?" She asked when he paused to take a breath.

"Sorry that I did it." He answered honestly. "I never meant to hurt you Sariah."

"But you did." She replied. "You have no idea what its like to constantly be teased or ridiculed because you're different. Then to finally be in a place where there are others who are like you and yet we're still different. Even here, where we're among other witches and wizards, we're still the outsiders who will never be included in with everyone else."

"I wish I could understand, Sariah, really I do."

"Why?"

"Because then I could be your friend and take your burdens from you." He answered truthfully. "I would like for you to try and trust me again, Sariah." He continued before adding, "-please!"

She had to look away from his hazel eyes. Out of everything physical about him, his eyes were her favorite. They were more brown than green, having an almost amber color with green and gold flecks near the iris. "You'd better go, your parents are waiting." She whispered, pulling her hand free and giving herself a loose hug.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up in the back. "Just think about it, okay?" He whispered putting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "I want to see you when I get back."

She nodded and watched him turn away. She could tell from his posture that he was disheartened by her words and then Alisa Potter's words from earlier came back. "James!" She called out before she could stop herself. "Give me time, yeah?"

His face brightened up a little at the use of his name. Nodding he responded, "-see you in three weeks." And with a bounce in his step he met up with Sirius, Peter and his parents.

Sariah told Lily and Severus about Alisa Potter's visit and about what James had said – separately so that she could get an honest response.

"What are you thinking, Sev?" She asked after he was silent for several long moments.

"What is it with you, Lily and the marauders?" He asked tartly though she could see that he wasn't as sour as his words. She could tell that he was hurt, she would be too if the roles were reversed but for some reason she couldn't get James out of her mind and Alisa's words hit her hard.

"Masochists?" She teased causing him to roll his eyes.

"Obviously." He retorted dryly. "You know how I feel about them, Sariah, but I care enough about you to trust that you'll do what you feel is right." There was a brief pause before he continued, "I will always stand behind you as you have always done for me. Please be careful. If he's betrayed and hurt you once he's capable of doing it again."

Sariah nodded, "I understand."

End pt 11

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry this has taken me so long to update! My muse took a slight vacation as RL grabbed me with its vicious hands. I want to thank everyone who has taken a chance in my story and have either left me reviews, have asked for update notices and who have added my story to their favorite's list. It means a lot to me!

**Dark Void Princess 21** - Thank you for your review! I'm so pleased that you're enjoying this story. It's definitely a labor of love for me - especially with RL and my muse making things difficult. I hope you enjoyed this next chapter.

**chickenchick** - Thank you for your review! This story is AU, but things will slowly start to make sense soon.

**WheresMyBones** - Thank you for your review! I'm trying to come back to posting regularily. I have not given up on this story. RL is definitely kicking my bum and my muse is slowly coming back.

**Dreamsb223** - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying this fiction, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**FrostOfFate** - Thank you for your review! This story is AU, but things will slowly start to make sense soon.

If you've reviewed and I haven't responded to you, I apologize. It seems that some of my reviews have moved or I'm really that confused. :-) Thank you again for reviewing, favoring this story and keeping with me and this story.


End file.
